<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of The Children by Lonegirl11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918128">The Tale of The Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonegirl11/pseuds/Lonegirl11'>Lonegirl11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Parental Davos Seaworth, Protective Robb Stark, Rickon Stark Lives, Robb Stark Lives, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling, Warg Bran Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonegirl11/pseuds/Lonegirl11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS!<br/>What if the song was written a bit differently? What if Dany did not have any dragons? What if Robb and Catelyn survived the red wedding and managed to run away to Essos? What if an exiled princess/Khaleesi met a defeated king in the middle of nowhere?<br/>What if Tyrion Lannister did not kill his father? What if him and Sansa managed to leave the capital together?<br/>What if Arya Stark after leaving the house of black and white heard a rumor and decide to sail for Meereen?<br/>What if Jaime Lannister recognized a dragon prince in a hide of bastard and see what a monster his father could be?<br/>What if Ned Stark made sure that his bastard son knew his true identity?<br/>What if a blind dragon knew a dragon-wolf cub resided right beside him and vowed to protect him at all cost?<br/>And What if Jon Snow became the king he was born to be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Bran Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow &amp; Rickon Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister &amp; Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I thought why not write it down?<br/>Comments and Critics are appreciated. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV BENJEN STARK</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He glanced at his now frozen hands and sighed. It was not supposed to be this way, he was supposed to go back to Castle Black, he was supposed to go back to Jon and tell him the truth. Jon, even thinking about him was painful, what he wouldn't give to see that boy's face again, to embrace that boy again one last time. He always tried to love all of his nephews and nieces equally but Jon had always been special, may be that was because he was his mother's son, but he couldn't help but feel bad for not thinking about Ned's children, he hoped they were alright, he hoped his family was well, he prayed to the Old Gods that Jon knew his place in the world had a deeper meaning that he ever thought, he hoped they all thrived with happiness and victory.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>POV CATELYN</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> <em> STARK</em></strong>
</p>
<p>She was hungry and utterly exhausted, sleep was not an option anymore, it had not been one since she heard those Lannisters murdered her husband. Since she was defeated, Since her son was almost murdered along with her, since her unborn grandchild murdered by those same Lannisters and treachery. Since she along with her son lost everything and her family was almost gone from the face of the world. Family, Duty and Honor, it was the words of her house. The house she was born into and for umpteenth time her mind wondered if this was Gods punishing her for her behavior to a motherless child. She never could love that boy, she tried a few times but failed every time, but she wondered if she would take him in her arms if she saw him again. She got up and walked outside of her chamber, the ship was big, not the biggest but big enough with crowd to hide their identities. She decided to go to her son's chamber.</p>
<p>As expected she found him awake too. </p>
<p>Robb looked at her for a moment and then turned away. It had been 5 days since that horrid night, since he lost everything, his wife, his child, his crown. </p>
<p>It was a miracle that they were alive truly. She received a small note in the middle of the wedding, which told her to go outside with Robb for a moment, and before going outside to inform Roose Bolton that she would be back in a moment. But as soon as she reached Robb she noticed the change in the air. But before she could understand anything truly there were 10 men surrounding her and Robb already who were dragging them both outside. She saw a Frey man stabbing Talisha in the stomach again and again, she could hear Robb's horrified scream, she could see the Frey soldiers coming at them, so she ran, she dragged her son with her and ran. She did not who helped them escape, she did not who those men were who were fighting to protect them, she knew there was a small boat waiting for them, which took them to this ship. By then she knew they had to hide, and they were going to Essos, where, why that she did not know. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV SANSA STARK</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>She did not feel anything. She wanted to die, may be that way she would be with her family, she would be happy. But here she was alive while her family was dead. Her noble and honest father, her loving mother, her favorite brother Robb, her two little brothers as well and her wild little sister too probably. She did not have anyone left, except a brother who would probably curse her when he would see her seeing how she treated him in the past. Such a ignorant little girl she was. Sometimes she felt like every bad things that happened to her was her fault only, she deserved this. She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek, even her tears had been dried by then. </p>
<p>She looked away from the window when she heard the door of her chamber open. It was her husband. The husband whose family murdered her family. The husband who never did anything wrong by her yet she could not bring herself to like him let alone love him. But she respected him. As much naive as she was, she knew he had no part in the treachery of his father and his sister. She was glad though that she was not married to that monster Joffrey, Tyrion might be a Lannister but he still was not a bad man.</p>
<p>''I heard You haven't eaten since last 2 days. I can not imagine what you are going through Sansa. But I do know your mother would have wanted you to survive.'', he said softly. She stared at his scarred face, the face everyone accused to be monstrous but yet he was the only person in whose eyes she saw any kindness. </p>
<p>''Do you know what they did do my mother? They say they cut her throats to the bone and dumped her body into the rivers. They are all dead. My whole family, they died when all they were trying to do was defend their land and people, and I live, Lord Tyrion, I who should be called traitor breathe, while all those honorable people, good people died. One can only survive when they have anything to live for, I don't have that, I lost all of that, so spare me any uplifting words you thought would help. Because nothing can save me anymore, no one.''</p>
<p>She saw his face fell and he heavily sighed before leaving the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>POV JORAH</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>  <em>MORMONT</em></strong>
</p>
<p>He knew the situation was not good when he received a raven from Lord Varys. He looked around to see Khaleesi with the Dothraki women. She was so beautiful, he still could not believe she forgave him. After leaving the house of undying he knew he had to tell her about how he came to serve her in the first place. She was angry in the beginning, but she forgave him, she was kind and she was good, he knew if anyone could rule Westeros justly, it would probably be her. The Dothraki followed her even after Khal Drogo died because she was special. </p>
<p>The sight of her going into the pyre of her husband and son and coming out of it alive was something he would never forget. She was a true Dragon princess, fire could not kill her. She oozed power, that's why people followed her. Now that they were moving towards Astapor he knew, she intended to take the unsullied army. She planned to use the gold she gained from Quarth.</p>
<p>And it actually shocked him to the core to see her playing those lords. She was not a naive little girl her brother made her to be, he could almost see Prince Rhaegar in her. </p>
<p>He looked at the note in his hand and sighed. He knew he had to tell her about the news. One of the reason she decided to keep him in her service was because she wanted the news of Westeros, she knew he was the only person who could provide her that. He was so engrossed in his thought that he did not notice he approaching.</p>
<p>"Ser Jorah!'', he looked up at her angelic voice. He stood up and bowed, ''Khaleesi'', she preferred that title for now she told him when he first called her queen, she said she was not yet a queen, but she was a Khaleesi. </p>
<p>''What news? I can see you are quite bothered whatever it is.''</p>
<p>''It is the Starks Khaleesi. Varys said Robb Stark lost. His army and men were butchered at the wedding of his uncle, Edmure Tully. He also said we would meet some people at Astapore, people who are willing to serve you.''</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at this, ''willing to serve me? Are you sure he is not planning to murder me?''.</p>
<p>''I will make sure your guards will be cautioned, but I believe Varys would not do that Khaleesi, his last hope to save his precious realm is you.''</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bastard of Winterfell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jon's journey before this was similar to the books or shows. He joined the Night's watch, he went to the wildlings, he managed to escape them like he did on the show.<br/>Other things happened as the show as well.</p><p>Freys and Boltons wanted Tywin Lannister to believe that they had killed Robb and Catelyn Stark so they murdered his direwolf and showed a body with the head of the wolf attached to it to people to prove it.</p><p>They figured they would not survive without any army or money in the world.</p><p>Arya reached Twins when they were mocking Robb's body, so as the show she immediately left.</p><p>Bran and Rickon managed to leave Winterfell with Hodor and Osha the same way they did in the show.<br/>We will see their story too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>POV JON SNOW</em> </strong>
</p><p>His hands were bleeding. But he felt numb. He did not know how long he had been swinging that sword. People in Castle Black often said he was the best swordsman they had seen, the wildlings said that too, but he knew he was nothing. After all what good he did anyway, if all of his family was dead.</p><p>When he heard his father was executed, he wanted to leave, he cursed himself for not being there with Robb when he declared war.</p><p>Robb, his brother, his best friend, was dead, and he did not even know what to do.</p><p>Bran, his little brother who kept following him and Robb hoping to be as them one day, the little boy who kept climbing the high walls of Winterfell was dead.</p><p>Rickon, gods, Rickon! The toddler who was joy of every one of their lives, whose smile could make his sullen face lighten up with joy, was dead, murdered by fucking Theon Greyjoy. </p><p>Sansa, his little sister who used to make him play in her princess fantasies when she was little, who later ignored him due to her lady mother's dislike towards him, was captured in the King's Landing, with those damn Lannisters, married to one of them. Deep down Jon knew Tyrion was not a bad man, but he really did not really trust anyone at that point.</p><p>And Arya. Some part of him might have died that day when he heard she was missing and probably dead. He knew she was capable, more than anyone of her age, but at the end of the day she was just a child of 9 when she left home. He wanted to believe that she managed to get away from those monsters to safety, but no one had heard anything about her since his father's death. 
She was the light of his life. He missed her even more than Robb. If only he could go back in time and never leave, never let any of them leave.</p><p>He wanted to see his wild little sister one more time, who begged him to give her lessons in archery until he agreed to, who snuck into his chamber in the night when she had any nightmares and sometimes just to hold him close, who chose him before any of her trueborn siblings every time, who was not afraid to glare at her mother when she had said something cruel to him, who had cheered for him in his sparring sessions with Robb when others cheered for Robb. What he would not do to take her in his arms once again, to muss up her hair once more.</p><p>He did not even realized he was crying.</p><p>"Jon'', he turned fast with his sword still in his hand, to realize it was not any enemy.</p><p>''Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, do not sneak up on me, when I am training, I could seriously harm you!''</p><p>The man was fumbling, clearly wanting to tell him something.</p><p>''What is it?''</p><p>''They are ready, they are expecting you.''</p><p>Of course, his trial. He almost forgot his own life had not been very simple since he left home. </p><p>Since he escaped the wildings he did not even know if he did the right thing or not. He still could remember Ygritte's haunting eyes as she shot him with arrows, how she felt betrayed. He knew there was still a very thin chance of them actually winning against the wilding army. He knew they were short in numbers, so he might be dead before the moon was over anyway, may be he would meet his family, may be he would rest then. </p><p>He nodded his head.</p><p>''Let's go face them.''</p><p>Sam looked like he wanted to say something more, but for whatever reason he decided to keep quiet. </p><p>When he entered the great hall, he knew no one would truly support him except for Maester Aemon. Ser Alliser Thorne and Janos Glint, were looking at him as if he already passed his own death sentence.  <br/>
He straightened his back and stood tall.</p><p>"Lord Snow, you are guilty of murdering <em>our </em>brother Qhorin Halfhand and of mixing with the wildings and conspiring with them.'', Ser Alliser looked unnecessarily smug about the whole situation.</p><p>Jon knew he had to choose his words carefully. </p><p>''Aye I am."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>POV ARYA STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>She could not forget that view. They cut his head and sewed Grey Wind's head to his body before mocking him.</p><p>They were dead, her family was gone. Every one of them, except one, one she knew she could not reach at that moment.</p><p>She wanted to go to him so badly, she wanted to go hide in his chest and never leave. But she did not have that luxury. She knew she had to survive. She would survive and she would learn. </p><p>And one day after she would kill everyone in her list, she would go to Jon, she would go to her home.</p><p>The Hound wanted to take her to her aunt Lysa, she did not complain, not yet. She needed to at least go to The Eyrie so she could take a ship to Bravos. She checked the coin in her tunic pocket, she would go to Jaqen H'ghar, whoever he was, and she would learn. She would not stay a helpless girl. She glanced at Needle, a small smile appeared on her face.</p><p>She would come back for Jon but first she needed to finish her list.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>POV AEMON TARGARYEN </strong> </em>
</p><p>He waited for that boy. Since he came back from those wildings,  he knew he had to protect him, so many people wanted him dead, so many enemies, but he would be damned if he let anyone touch his kin. His kin, it felt very peaceful to have that boy close again. When he first came to Castle Black, he felt a strange affection for the boy, he knew he was special, but he could not figure out what was the special thing. He cursed for not having eyes, if only he could see his face. </p><p>But then he touched him, he remembered the boy had an injury from training, he knew instantly. Rhaegar wrote to him about his Lyanna's child, that was the last letter he wrote to him, and he mourned for him and that child when he heard Rhaegar had lost. But he supposed Starks cared for their family even more than their honor.</p><p>Ned Stark might have done few foolish things which got him killed, but he was clever enough to save that boy's life.</p><p>His only regret was that he could not tell Jon about it. He knew if he would have told him, Jon would have probably left, but a selfish part of him wanted to keep him near himself, where he could protect him. Jon had no army, no gold, no kingsguard to protect him, he would have died if wrong people knew his parentage, so he kept that secret to himself.</p><p>But now he felt like he was dying, he had very little time left in the world and he had every intention to spend that with his nephew. </p><p>And then he would tell him the truth, the truth he knew had the power to turn that boy's life upside down or make him King. He prayed to the gods to give that boy every ounce of strength he needed.</p><p>When they spared Jon, he left a sigh of relief. He fetched Sam to ask for Jon to come to his chambers.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are things I plan to adapt from the books and from the show as well.<br/>So the age of characters are right now-<br/>Jon- 17<br/>Robb-17<br/>Daenerys- 17<br/>Sansa-14<br/>Arya-11<br/>Bran-9<br/>Rickon-6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably skip some events which are shown in the series, but acknowledge them in a way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> ROBB</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Robb was in the deck of the ship when he noticed a man with a hood over his head. He felt like this man had been watching them since they boarded this ship. He knew if that man had wanted him dead, he would be, but he was not, so he decided he had enough.</p><p>He went straight to that man. “Who are you?” “I don’t know what you are talking about my lord”, the man was about to leave, Robb became more and more suspicious.</p><p>‘’Do you know us?”</p><p>The man left a sigh. He turned around, and removed the hood from his face.</p><p>Robb could not place his face in the beginning, but then he remembered. He knew him, he had seen him in Winterfell when the king visited. He was a kingsguard. In fact he was the commander of them, Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan the Bold, one of the best swordsmen and most honorable men in the whole seven kingdoms.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV DAENERYS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Daenerys looked around her, it was a long journey, and a very tiring one, over that the heat was exhausting. She halted her horse and got down.</p><p>She saw Jorah approaching her. She was cautious of him. Since he revealed his treachery, she had vowed herself not to trust anyone blindly. She knew she had to be smart, smarter than Viserys, smarter than Rhaegar if she wanted to survive, let alone be a queen. She knew no one was going to just give her the iron throne because she was a Targaryen.</p><p>The Dothraki followed her because she showed them that she was capable of ruling and she was capable of power. Not that it was a big army. More than half of the Dothraki left when Drogo died, the rest saw her coming out of the pyre of their late Khal, unburnt and alive so they thought her some kind of Goddess.</p><p>But she was not a goddess, she had magic in her blood but she was just a girl without any family at the end of the day.</p><p>When she was little, she used to crave for a home, but she never got one. Viserys became more and more cruel as they grew up. She knew when she had to stay silent and when to rise her voice, so she survived and he did not.</p><p>She knew she had to have an army before she planned anything about returning to Westeros, but she also knew if she bought the unsullied, she would probably have no gold left, she needed a plan. A plan where she could keep both.</p><p>“We are almost three days away from Astapor Khaleesi. Should we rest here for today? It’s almost four hours before nightfall.’’, Jorah said before handing her a pitcher of water.</p><p>She stared at it for a moment before taking it. She saw the flash of hurt in the old bear’s eyes, but she really could not afford to care for people’s feelings at this point if she wanted to stay alive.
 ‘’We’ll rest for a few moments, Ser Jorah, then we’ll resume our journey, we can not afford many resting moments now. Tell the Dothraki they would camp outside the city while we go and bargain for the armies. I heard the masters are quite proud and not very fond of them. We don’t want to anger them before we get the army.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV TYRION LANNISTER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tyrion could not believe his eyes when he saw his older brother in front of him.</p><p>He knew since the Starks were defeated Jaime was coming back but the state he was in was not something he expected.</p><p>His hand, his sword hand was gone. Jaime, whatever he was, whoever he was, good or bad, if there was a constant thing in his life, it was his sword and his fighting capabilities. There were not many people, if any, who could beat Jaime when he had a sword in his hand.</p><p>“I heard you got married again.”</p><p>Of course that would be the first thing he’d say to him. He wanted to ask him so many things but he did not know where to start.</p><p>Jaime was someone who always led his life by his own rules. Where everyone shuddered at Tywin Lannister’s commands, he openly went against his father’s wishes and joined the kingsguard instead of being the heir his father wanted him to be. 
Kingslayer, they called him, and many other things like Oathbreaker, a man without honor, but Jaime always stood taller than them, stronger than them. He himself sometimes wondered how could two sons borne from the same womb can be so different.</p><p>But people still respected his brother, for his sword alone he supposed. He did not know what his big brother might be going through.</p><p>"She hates me, along with my whole family. I was born to have failed marriages it would seem.”</p><p>He saw a small smile appear on Jaime’s lips. “Welcome back, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POV JON SNOW</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> He again woke up with the taste of iron in his mouth. Seemed like Ghost had a good hunt.</p><p>He decided to take a walk, it was still early, he would probably have a few moments of peace.</p><p>His mind was full of thoughts. He knew there was a war coming, he could feel it in his instinct, but that was not the only thing that was bothering him. 
Maester Aemon was acting strange. Jon knew he would defend him, but he was not expecting him to be so affectionate with him after that. The old Targaryen had been acting like he was treasuring every moment as if it would be the last.</p><p>He knew Maester Aemon was old, older than anyone he knew probably, but he did not know of any sickness he had. He asked Sam, he seemed to have no idea either.</p><p>He felt a nudge from behind and turned around.</p><p>“Hello boy, had a good hunt?”, in times like this, Ghost was the only one who kept him sane.</p><p>He sat down with a hand still buried in Ghost’s furs. He smelled like home to Jon. Ghost was the only reminder of Starks he had left. “I miss them boy”, he mumbled while burying his face in the warmth of Ghost’s furs.</p><p>Since he was a boy, he never remembered feeling much cold. Not like others. Even the coldest days could not create much struggles for him. He remembered old nan saying Starks were resistant to cold, that’s why they were the kings of winter, because cold never bothered them. But the things he saw, the events beyond the wall, he was not sure how resistant he would be to that winter.</p><p>“Magnificent beast, isn’t it!’’</p><p>Jon looked up to the source of the voice, it was Locke, the new recruit.</p><p>“He is not a beast.”, Jon knew he was, but for some reason the word felt very insulting.</p><p>“So, what is the plan? You know about Karl Tanner.”</p><p>Yes, Karl Tanner. How could he forget, he was the one who suggested the plan to attack Craster’s keep. When he heard about the mutiny which killed Lord Commander Mormont, his blood boiled to kill those traitors.</p><p>But he was not an ignorant person, he knew Karl Tanner might be a nasty piece of work but he knew how to fight.

 “There is no plan. Once the night falls, we attack. We leave in few hours, if it does not snow, we will hopefully reach there in 2 days. I just hope Tormund’s army is still as slow as they were.”</p><p>But he did have a plan. He had Ghost.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>POV BRAN STARK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bran had been afraid many times in his life, almost faced death many times too, but this, this time he felt a slight relief when he was facing death.</p><p>He only felt bad for Meera, Jojen and Hodor.</p><p>He was so happy that he sent Rickon away with Osha. He prayed to the old gods and new to keep his little brother well, to somehow let him find Jon.</p><p>He thought about his family, the family which was gone, well almost gone. He wondered if he would see them again after death.</p><p>The man who captured them was cruel, more than anyone he ever met, more than Theon.</p><p>Theon, that name brought a bad taste in his mouth. He never imagined someone whom he once considered brother would betray them, try to kill them. He hoped Theon died, cruelly and painfully.</p><p>He also lost Summer, he was probably captured as well, he hoped he was alive.</p><p>Jojen told him that warging was supposed to be his natural trait, but he did not really know how. Yes he had wolf dreams, and he had been in Summer’s mind before, but he did not even know how he did it.</p><p>It was only a miracle that could save them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lion's Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>JAIME LANNISTER POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The prince of Dorne really looked like a prince. A prince who wanted to kill his family.</p><p>When Tyrion told him that morning that he received Oberyn Martell himself and the man seemed to hold some grudges against them, he could not help but feel guilty. Every time he thought about Elia and her children, his conscience chided him.</p><p>Perhaps he could save them if he was not so caught up with himself. He still remembered Rhaegar’s pleading voice asking him to protect his family.</p><p>Rhaegar, he was not only the king he wanted to see on the throne, he was also someone Jaime respected and held dear. When he first saw him with Arthur, all he could see was greatness. And now they were both dead, while he lived.</p><p>He looked at his hands, well hand really, he did not know how to adjust to his new situation. When he declined his father’s request to go to Castlerly Rock, he knew his father would not be pleased. And he was not, but he really did not care much about his inheritance.</p><p>He just wanted to stay with Cersei and Tyrion, and his children. Joffrey was worse than last time he saw him. He sometimes wondered if it was because of them, him and Cersei.</p><p>He had loved her as long as he could remember. He loved her so much that he did not notice what they had become, monsters.</p><p>He thought back to the day in Winterfell, when he pushed a little boy out of a tower and crippled him for life. And now he was a cripple himself. Perhaps he deserved that and more.</p><p>He also knew he had to protect his children, even if it was from themselves. Joffrey was just but a boy, perhaps he could make him better, he just had to spend some more time with him.</p><p>He looked at his son and his new bride at the high table, it was truly a magnificent feast, a king’s wedding feast. Even though he was not sure what to think of the Tyrells, he did notice the girl, the new queen, managed to handle Joffrey better than the Stark girl.</p><p>His mind went back to Catelyn Stark, Sansa looked so much like her mother, just younger and perhaps prettier, sitting beside his brother, her husband. Another failed vow of him, that he made to her mother. But now she would never go home, because she had none left, his father made sure of that.</p><p>All his thoughts were broken by a sudden noise.</p><p>The king, his son was humiliating Tyrion, his brother. He knew Joffrey was never a good child, but seeing his arrogance and ignorance openly towards his brother made his blood boil. He took a look at Cersei and saw a small smile playing on her lips. He clenched his teeth, he wanted to go to Joffrey and smack that stupid smirk off his face.</p><p>He saw his brother handing his son the goblet of wine.</p><p>It all happened so fast he could not comprehend anything properly. One moment his son was smiling cruelly at his brother and the next moment he was choking and the next thing he knew his eldest son was dead.</p><p>And his sister was blaming his brother and Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DAENERYS TARGARYEN POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Beautiful and cruel, those were the only two word that came into her mind when she looked around the city, a city full of slaves. The city was as beautiful as the people here were miserable.</p><p>The masters were not only proud and pompous, they were also unbelievably heartless and vile. They enslaved even the little children.</p><p>She was walking alongside Ser Jorah, he was explaining few things about the city and the unsullied army, but she was not really listening. She noticed a small girl looking at her longingly.</p><p>She must be slave, Daenerys thought gravely.</p><p>She went to her and crouched down to her height. “What’s your name?’’ She noticed a sudden change in the girl’s demeanor, but it all happened before she could comprehend anything.</p><p>At once she was flat on the ground with, what looked like a poisonous spider, an inch away from her face.</p><p>It could very well kill her, but before it could a sword cut it through its middle. She looked up to see 3 hooded figure.</p><p>Jorah helped her up, while the three mysterious men still stood there watching them.</p><p>Jorah had a hand on the pommel of his sword , ready to fight them if they dared to hurt her.</p><p>But any fight was not needed.</p><p>Because one of them removed his hood from his face. He was an old man, older than Jorah, but he looked like a warrior. But what shocked her most was his eyes, they were glistening with tears of love and respect, it was like he’d seen his long-lost daughter, nothing she was very familiar with.</p><p>“My queen! We’ve been looking for you. I am Ser Barristan Selmy, I have failed your family once before, failed your brother before, but I intend to not fail this time.”</p><p>Barristan the Bold, she had heard about him, how he was the best swordsman in Westeros, how he fought for her family till the end in the trident and then was forced to fight for the usurper after her family was defeated, he was one of those persons Viserys had been sure would support them once they returned to Westeros.</p><p>“And are you here to serve me, Ser Barristan? And who are your companions. I do not mean to be disrespectful Ser, but you just saw the incident, and even though I thank you for saving my life, I would have to be careful about who I surround myself with.”</p><p>She was also almost certain they were the people Varys wrote about in his letter to Jorah.</p><p>She noticed a small smile appearing on his face before he nodded.</p><p>“Is there any place we could talk in peace and confidence my queen?’’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ROBB STARK POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She was even more beautiful than the tales about her mentioned. When they were led to a safe place to talk by Ser Jorah, who apparently was one of her most faithful guard, he could not stop thinking about his entire life.</p><p>Not long before, he was a son of a prestigious a lord, heir to the northern kingdom, then their King and then nothing.</p><p>Talisha’s bloody belly and dying screams still haunted his nights, he still could not help but blame himself, no matter how many times his mother tried to convince him otherwise.</p><p>They were all dead except for him and his mother perhaps.</p><p>The Starks were truly lost, and it was somehow his fault.</p><p>His father, the most honorable man died a traitor’s death.</p><p>His little brothers, who even before got a proper chance to see the world, were forced out of it.</p><p>His wife and his unborn child, were murdered because of his foolishness.</p><p>His little sister Arya was probably killed by cruel men of this world.</p><p>And Sansa, he doubted she was much alive among those monster either.</p><p>And Jon, god, how he missed his brother. He should have stopped him from taking the black. He always was the most sensible among them, he probably would have smacked his head when he made all those foolish mistakes.</p><p>He shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on the past. On the ship, Ser Barristan told them, it was Varys who saved them. And they were going to meet Daenerys Targaryen.</p><p>Honestly, he did not know how to feel about that, that woman’s father burned his grandfather and uncle alive, and her brother kidnapped and raped her aunt.</p><p>But children were not responsible for their father’s sins, Ser Barristan told him.</p><p>True it was, she was just a child when all that happened, like him, like Jon.</p><p>And he needed an ally, someone like a queen, who hated the Lannister name and wanted to kill them. Someone who also lost families to the Lannisters.</p><p>“So, are you going to reveal your companion’s identity, Ser Barristan?”</p><p>He knew that might be a good time to say who he was and hope for the best.</p><p>“I am Robb Stark, your grace. And this is my mother Catelyn Stark. We come from a long way.”</p><p>Whatever she was thinking, clearly it was not this. He noticed how her eyes widened and a gasp left her lips. But she quickly masked her bewilderment.</p><p>“Forgive me, but Ser Jorah, did not you tell me days ago that Robb Stark was dead?”</p><p>He glanced at the northern knight, who was as shocked as her, and did not bother to hide it like his queen.</p><p>“Yes, Khaleesi, I am quite sure that is the public knowledge in Westeros.”</p><p>He sighed mentally, it would be a long day indeed, to explain everything to this mysterious queen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AEMON TARGARYEN POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>By the time Jon came back from the Craster’s Keep after successfully avenging Lord Commander Mormont’s mutiny, his health had worsened.</p><p>He could sense Jon’s worry over his health very much, even though it warmed his heart to see his nephew’s concern over him, he still wanted to make sure Jon was ready, ready to face the world and ready to face his enemy.</p><p>He was sitting with Samwell Tarly right now. The boy was a good lad, and very trustworthy to Jon. If there was one person in the world he could trust with Jon’s secret, it would be Sam. But the boy wanted to go to the Citadel, to be Maester, like him. But Jon would need people he could trust when he would be gone, his Stark family was dead too, murdered, just like his Targaryen family, by the same wretched Lannisters.</p><p>He might be old and blind, but he was still the blood of dragon, every inch of him still thrived for revenge who harmed his family.</p><p>He knew he did not have much time left, he had to tell Jon, and he had to make sure that his nephew would do what he could not. Avenge his family, with fire and blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fallen Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see a lost warrior and perhaps an important stranger?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a small update.<br/>It connects the plot so it is important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>BRAVOS</strong> </em>
</p><p>The streets of Bravos all looked same, he sometimes did not know which one really led him home. </p><p>Home, as if he could go there. But he long ago realized, home didn't necessarily need to be a stone build house.</p><p>"Papa!"</p><p>He turned his head towards that sweet voice. He did not even know that a smile had captured his lips.</p><p>"You got lost again, didn't you! I have been waiting for you since forever! We've been here since as long as I can remember, yet you act like such a stranger to this place Papa.", she finished with a chuckle like her father was the most silly man in the world.</p><p>"Then it is a good thing I have you Ash."</p><p>Ashana, his little star, his sweet girl, she was too good for this rotten world.</p><p>Just like his sister and just like <em>her.</em></p><p>He guarded her from the cruelty of this world as best as he could, but he worried how long he could. </p><p>She knew who her father was of course, but that was all she knew.</p><p>But he had no idea that soon her fate was going to intertwine with a much more complex one, and she would have to face the world and more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ARYA STARK POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>She did not know how far they were from Eyrie, but they had been riding for days. </p><p>She was exhausted and restless, not that she would get any sleep even if she tried.</p><p>She knew she had to find a way to get rid off the Hound. She knew he was not exactly a bad person, if anything he saved her life. But she also knew she had to do this alone. This was her revenge, and she would not be able to focus until she's alone and far way from this cursed land that was Westeros. She wondered how it would feel to cut Joffrey's throat by her own hands or to poke holes through Cersei's heart with her needle. How it would feel to kill every damn Frey and Bolton that walked on this world when her family had been gone. She would kill them. She would kill them all and some more. </p><p>The sudden pause of her horse made her aware that the Hound was looking at her.<br/><br/></p><p>"Thinking about killing people again girl?"</p><p>She snorted. As if she had anything else left to think about.</p><p>"No, I was thinking about how fast you would fuck off once you sell me to my aunt."</p><p>In reality, she wanted to know what was his intention with her and after ridding of her.</p><p>"We still have days journey to make before we reach your auntie's castle girl. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours much. We're getting some food and rest here. The port is just near I think, we can find a decent inn for the night here."</p><p>It was only then she looked around. It was a crowded place, not a isolated forest.</p><p>It was a Port. </p><p>She did not know what coincidence it was, but she knew it was her chance, probably her only chance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dragon's calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the timelines can be a bit confusing so I will try my best to clear it up.<br/>right now it's about the timeline of Season 4.<br/>so Joffrey died.<br/>Jon is preparing for the wildling attack (the battle at castle black).<br/>Dany's timeline is a bit confusing I know. she didn't reach Astapor because she didn't get ships in this plot, she still had one third of the Dothraki army of Khal Drogo and they took the road to Astapor to buy the unsullied.<br/>Ser Barristan after being informed by Varys of the Stark's survival at the red wedding decided to take Robb to Dany.<br/>Robb and Dany are going to work together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>TYRION LANNISTER POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been in that dark hell hole, he didn’t know when was the last time he had his last meal or drink or when was the last time he didn’t feel like he was going to die for a crime he didn’t commit, but despite all that, it was not himself he was worried about. If they were treating him like this, he could only imagine how Sansa was being treated. Sansa, his wife, the woman he was supposed protect, another woman who was about to die for the hatred his family had for him.</p><p>He knew Cersei always wanted him dead, it just gave her way, but even if his father never showed any adoration or love towards him unlike his siblings, he did not think in his wildest dreams that he would kill him for a crime, he had no part in.</p><p>He never really believed in Gods, who should he? They made him like this, a monster, a worthless man who could not even protect his wife, even though being born into one of the most powerful families in Westeros.</p><p>But he did that day, he prayed for Sansa’s life, that girl had already faced so much in such young age, she deserved to live more than he did.</p><p>He was so exhausted that he didn’t hear the door of cell open.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Ah Jaime, of course, who else would give a fuck about him other than him.</p><p>“Is it the time for my execution already?” His older brother sighed.</p><p>“You know you’ll get a trial.’’ Jaime paused for a moment, then asked again.</p><p>“Did you do it?”</p><p>He looked up to see his brother’s once handsome face, now wrinkled with worry and distress.</p><p>“Are you asking me if I killed your son?”</p><p>He knew Cersei and his father already believed it was him, but Jaime, he refused to believe his brother would think that of him. Jaime stared at him for few moments before sitting down at the cold floor of the cell.</p><p>“I never thought I would have children, for as long as I can remember, all I wanted to do in life was to be a Knight and serve in Kingsguard, in Rhaegar’s kingsguard. I knew Joffrey was not a good child”, he could not help but scoff at that, but quickly stopped seeing his brother’s glare.</p><p>“I know what he was Tyrion, I know what he had become, how he treated Sansa, but he still was my son. I can’t help but feel it’s my fault that he was like that. I at least spent some time with Tommen and Myrcella, but Joffrey, he was different, I wonder if he turned out the way he was because of us, they always said Targaryens went mad because of the way they were born,”</p><p>In that moment Tyrion felt like a shit person, and an even shittier brother. Joffrey might be a monster but he still was Jaime’s son.</p><p>“Having Robert Baratheon as a father didn’t help much either I assume.”</p><p>No, it didn’t. Tyrion might have been happy about Joffrey’s death, but he knew no child was born evil, perhaps if he came out of this alive, he would mourn for that child Joffrey once was.</p><p>“You need to keep your mouth shut in the trial.”</p><p>He released a harsh breath. He knew what Jaime was suggesting.</p><p>“She is my wife, Jaime.”</p><p>His brother scoffed. “Only in name, you didn’t even consummate the marriage.”</p><p>He glared at him. “That does not mean I am going to be a puppet of my father’s games to get rid of the last Stark. She did not do it Jaime. I know she did not, she doesn’t have that kind of power in Capital. She is just a child!’’</p><p>Jaime visibly flinched at the last part.</p><p>“I know she is a child Tyrion, a child with no family, no home and no place in the world. May be, it’s better this way, her miseries will have an end. Tyrion, I already lost a hand, a son and probably Cersei, I don’t want to lose you too. You can come out of this with your head still attached to your shoulder, so do us both a favor and don’t try to be a hero tomorrow at the trial.”</p><p>And then he left, but not before Tyrion noticed a single tear escaping his eye.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DAENERYS TARGARYEN POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>She usually did not like when things didn’t go as her plans, which happened quite regularly.</p><p>The sudden appearance of Robb Stark in her life was not something she predicted. The fallen king was young, almost as young as her, and was betrayed by the same family that ended her family as well.</p><p>When he proposed an alliance, her first instinct was to refuse, she didn’t need a broken man with no army and no land. But the more she thought about it, the more favorable the alliance seemed. She knew if she managed to get a big army to sail to Westeros, she’d need the support of the noble houses. Starks ruled the north for thousand years. And Robb Stark even though was defeated, he still was a Stark, she figured if she would go to North to conquer it, she might as well bring a Stark with her, this way she’d probably earn their loyalty in perpetuity.<br/>And Robb Stark could be a brilliant help at the Military plans. She heard how the young wolf won every single battle, yet lost the war.</p><p>“Your grace.”</p><p>She turned to notice Catelyn Stark.</p><p>“Lady Stark”, she nodded at the older woman.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for considering our suggestions. I know it might not look very bright idea at this moment, but I can assure, my husband’s honor haven’t been forgotten in the north yet. The north remembers, and they’ll back you up once they see Ned Stark’s son beside you.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at the last statement.</p><p>“Are you suggesting something, lady Stark?”</p><p>The woman shuffled awkwardly at that.</p><p>“My son, he’s a good lad, honorable and goodhearted, like his father, like Starks. But that was also the reason of his downfall. He was too trustworthy, too honorable, the problem with Starks is that they tend to think other people as honorable as them. He failed to see the treachery in his friends. And he lost. I tried to warn him, but his stubborn nature got his best. I am not suggesting anything yet your grace. But I would like to ask you to talk some sense into him if you’re to be alliances, I could see he respected you, more than I’ve seen him respect anyone aside from his Father and his,”, she stopped mid-sentence, as if she was afraid to say something.</p><p>“And who?”, Daenerys was curious.</p><p>“His brother”, it seemed like it took a lot of effort to speak that words from Lady Stark.</p><p>“His brother? I thought your other two sons were very young, lady Stark, and I also heard of their demises, I can only imagine how you’re feeling.”, she remembered what it felt like to lose a child, and this woman before her lost three, and one was taken away from her.</p><p>But she noticed a different shadow in Lady Stark’s eyes, “No, not my son, your grace. His ba-, well his half-brother, Jon.”</p><p>Realization drawn to her, Ned Stark’s bastard. She did not think they would be close, Ned Stark’s children and his bastard, Viserys always told her how bastards were considered vile in Westeros, except for Dorne, she never thought Robb Stark would even consider his father’s bastard with a whore his brother. But she supposed Starks were good men after all.</p><p>“I see, I am sorry Lady Stark if I offended you, but it is time we go meet your son, we have an army to buy and plans to form if we want to go home.”</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>He could only stare dumbfounded at the blade in his hand.</p><p>When this morning Sam told him to go meet Maester Aemon, he thought the worst, that he had lost another whom he cared for. But it was quite the opposite.</p><p> When he entered his chamber he noticed the old dragon smiling wistfully.</p><p>And then he called Jon close and embraced him, murmuring sweet nothings in his hair. Jon knew how the old man had been affectionate with him lately, so he really did not pay much heed to it. But his next action shocked him to the core.</p><p>He handed him a sword, and not any sword, a Valyrian sword, the ancient sword of Targaryen dynasty, Darksister.</p><p>when he asked him why would he give it to him, the man only smiled and said one day he’d realize that the sword belonged to him and him alone.</p><p>But Jon did not understand it, neither did he argue.</p><p>Because he didn’t know why he felt a strange attraction to that sword and why he heard voices in his head while he held it in his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you like this story and your preferable choices for Jon's pairing. I am still not quite sure about his pairing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dragon and The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>ROBB STARK POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He watched from the shadow as Daenerys negotiated with the masters. When he first found about those slavers, for the first time in a very long time, his hands ached for a sword. If it was in his power, he would have slaughtered every single one of them.</p><p>But he knew he had to be patient. He recalled the conversation he had with Daenerys.</p><p>"I know you are going through a hard time my lord, I know the pain of losing a child even before holding it in your arms, but trust me when I say this, do not underestimate these masters, or any of our enemies. I know you put you honor higher than anything, but honor would not win you any lands or armies Robb Stark. Sometimes we need to be as the world requires us to be."</p><p>She was far from what he envisioned her to be, a prideful and perhaps mad Targaryen princess.</p><p>She was a queen, a true queen, wise, kind and cunning when needed. But above all she was just like him, someone who lost people she loved and cared for, a lot of them.</p><p>"It's time, my lord.''</p><p>He nodded at Ser Barristan and tightened his hold on his sword, one gifted to him by Daenerys.</p><p>He heard her speaking something in Valyrian to the masters, at which they seemed quite shocked. But soon they were commanding something.</p><p>But it was all in vain.</p><p>The Dothraki already had surrounded the city in disguise. </p><p>And soon Daenerys was commanding the unsullied to capture the masters, every single of them. She almost looked like a goddess then to Robb.</p><p>As he went to her, he could see people staring at with awe and could not help but see her the same way.</p><p>He did not understand what she was saying, but he saw a little girl around the age of Sansa standing beside her gasping at her words, as if she could not believe what she was hearing.</p><p>"She is giving them a choice, they can live their life as they want or they can fight for her if they wish to. She is freeing them.", Ser Barristan told him with a slight smile.</p><p>He could not help but get astonished by this queen once again. All of their ploys, it was to gain this army, and she was freeing them, giving them a choice to not fight for them.</p><p>And they chose to fight for them, for her. She looked at him and threw a triumphant smile, one he found himself returning.</p><p> </p><p>They were coming back to their camp when he finally found her alone to talk to her.</p><p>"You were magnificent out there, your grace."</p><p>She smirked and shook her head, "Do not give me all the credit, my lord. After all it was your idea to bring the Dothraki inside the city."</p><p>Yes, it was Robb Stark's idea to win the army by deceit, and he felt quite proud of his achievement truly. When Daenerys told him about the issue of gold, he knew they could not risk the gold, they had to find another way. </p><p>Perhaps honor was not something that would avenge his family. Perhaps he would show them what a true wolf could be when its pack was harmed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JON SNOW POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You have to wake"</p><p>"You have to wake them!"</p><p>"They are calling for you!"</p><p>"Can you not hear their cries?'</p><p>"Wake them up!"</p><p>Jon woke with a gasp. The same dream again.</p><p>It had been three days since he had been having those dreams and three days since he received Darksister. </p><p>He did not know what was happening to him, he did not know what those dreams were about or why he was the one having it. But he was starting to realize something else. Maester Aemon knew something about him that he did not. He did not know what it was, but a voice inside his head told him, it was something he had been wanting to know his whole life, his mother. </p><p>But why would he hide something like that from him if he knew, and how would he know in the first place.</p><p>He looked at the Sword lying beside Longclaw. He did not why he was itching inside to swing it in real battle.</p><p>It was almost like the sword was bloodthirsty. </p><p>But that did not make any sense either. But did anything else either? </p><p>There was icy demons outside the wall preparing to end the humanity.</p><p>And there was an wilding army about to kill them all any moment. </p><p>He again thought of Ygritte. He knew he cared for her, perhaps a little too much than he should, considering she was out there making arrows to put through his heart. And not miss this time. He wondered if he would be able to kill her if he faced her in the battle, he did not think he could. </p><p>But he also was not ready to die. He would not die. </p><p>If Aemon indeed knew something, he knew he had to find out. </p><p>But first he needed to win this war. </p><p>He grabbed the Longclaw in his right hand and was about to get out of his chamber before he paused.</p><p>He came back and grabbed the other sword in his left hand. It was still quite early, perhaps he could flex a bit with his both hands. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TYRION LANNISTER POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He knew his father was a ruthless man, but he could not believe his eyes what was happening.</p><p>Shae was there.</p><p>And she was on her father's side.</p><p>He faintly heard, Sansa's pleading voice beside him.</p><p>"Don't do it, Shae."</p><p>But she did not listen.</p><p>She told all those lies about him and Sansa, his father's lies.</p><p>"Lady Sansa convinced Lord Tyrion to do the deed in his wedding, because she wanted revenge for her mother and brother. She said that, why do wretched Joffrey gets to live while Robb is dead. It was not hard to make Lord Tyrion agree with her my lord, as I told you, he quite likes being fucked."</p><p>He could not hear anything more, he noticed they were asking him to confess and join the Black, as it was not <em>his </em>scheme but his wife's, so only she would be executed.</p><p>"I confess."</p><p>The hall silenced, he noticed a triumphant glint in his father's and Cersei's eyes.</p><p>"So you admit of poisoning the kin-"</p><p>"No! No, of that I am innocent."</p><p>The crowd broke out.</p><p>He stood up ad turned to those people, "I saved your city and all your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis murder you."</p><p>"Tyrion-"</p><p>"Yes father, I am guilty. Do you want to hear that? Yes, I am guilty of being a dwarf."</p><p>"You are not on your trial for being a dwarf,", his father scoffed.</p><p>"Oh but I am, I have always been, since the day I was born."</p><p>"Do you have nothing to say?"</p><p>"Nothing but this, I did not kill Joffrey and neither did Sansa but I wish I had. Watching that vicious bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whore. I wish I was the monster you think I am, I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch it swallow it."</p><p>"Ser Meryn escort them to their prison!"</p><p>He looked straight in his father's eyes.</p><p>"We will not give our lives for that cruel bastard's murder and I know we will not get justice here. so I will let the God decide our fates. I and MY wife demand a trial by combat!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pace will be a little faster from here. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crippled but still A Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>SANSA STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Chaos is a ladder."</p><p>"She would've wanted you to survive."</p><p>"Your father and brother are traitors."</p><p>"Starks have been defeated."</p><p>"They are dead."</p><p>Sansa felt like her head was bursting with words from the past. She knew very well, that this could be the last day of her life. A rather pathetic one if she would allow herself to admit. All her life she had wanted to go south, be a proper lady and marry a prince, and look where it led her. She had watched as her siblings played in the mud and as they laughed while throwing snows at each other, she never joined them. She had watched as her older brothers and later little Arya and Bran prayed in the Godswood, together, while she the proper lady went to pray in the Sept. She knew Jon and Arya were probably the ones who had always struggled to fit in, but deep down Sansa Stark knew <em>she</em> was the one who actually never seemed to fit in among her siblings, though Robb tried to make her as best as he could, and in the last moments of her life she felt a strange joy knowing that she might meet them soon. </p><p>But it did not mean she wanted to die. A small part of her might, but the other part did not. She wanted to go home, to Winterfell and she wanted the Stark name to live.</p><p>But as always Sansa Stark sat beside her husband guarded by Lannister soldiers, helpless, as the Dornish prince went to the pit, ready to fight, fight to save them, to save her.</p><p>When she heard Prince Oberyn agreed to be their champion, she did not believe it one bit. She thought someone like Jaime or that sellsword of Lord Tyrion would fight for them, but fate seemed to love to throw her in unexpected situations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>JAIME LANNISTER</em> </strong>
</p><p>The crowd was cheering, but again for the wrong person. These people in the Capital really did have no sense of honor.</p><p>They often cheered as injustice happened in front of them.</p><p>Ned Stark's execution already proved that.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, what he had done all those years ago, to save all these people, to save these city, when he broke his vow. And they repaid him by calling him Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, a Man without Honor, life was truly ironic.</p><p>He knew Tyrion would not abandon Sansa to die after all that girl had been through. But a part of him, a selfish part of him, still wished his little brother had done that. He knew how unfair he was being, but one dying was better than both dying.</p><p>He had heard tales of Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper they called him, a man with great fighting skills and even more rage in his heart for the champion of his father and sister, The Mountain.</p><p>But even that could not save his little brother.</p><p>Being a warrior was the only thing Jaime knew in his entire life, and he knew it quite well, so when he saw the overenthusiasm of the prince to make the Mountain confess crimes which were decade old and yet still very fresh, he knew the trial would not go very well for his brother.</p><p>There should not be that much talking in a fight.</p><p>But even he, for a moment thought Gods were on his brother's side, but it was only few moments. His warrior instinct was proven right when the Mountain crushed the Prince's head like a pumpkin.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed. He took a quick look on his brother and his wife's faces, and saw the terror in their faces. Sansa Stark was almost shaking with silent tears.</p><p>Looking at her then he realized just how young and vulnerable she was, he even felt terrible for suggesting Tyrion to abandon her, but his little brother again proved he was a better man than himself. He searched in the crowd for a particular face.</p><p>It was not hard to spot the bald head.</p><p>He was not letting his family kill his little brother and Sansa Stark. He could break one more vow if it meant two innocent lives would be saved. </p><p>He might be a failure of a brother in the past, but he would save Tyrion and he would keep the vow he made to Catelyn Stark, no matter whatever it took.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> ROBB STARK</em> </strong>
</p><p>He did not like Daario Naharis at all.</p><p>It had been almost few moons since he joined Daenerys Targaryen and it was the first time he did not like her decision. He knew she was clever and she was probably using that sellsword for her benefits only, but he still managed to irk him to no limits. </p><p>H e was walking with Ser Barristan when he found Dany talking to that man.</p><p>Dany, he did not even realize when he started calling her "Dany" instead of Daenerys but then again he did not know many things happening to him since meeting this marvelous queen. He remembered the conversation he had with her after meeting with the second sons.</p><p>
  <em>"You know he can betray you anytime, he just killed his men right before our eyes.", he could not believe she was allowing that arrogant sod in her war council.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she only smirked, "Tell me Robb, do you really think I would trust Daario Naharis? I know what he wants, I know all of them do the same."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had quirked an eyebrow at this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" To fuck me, a Targaryen, a queen, a princess. They call me the last dragon, and this petty men want to conquer me or just fuck me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His own eyes widened at this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In their time together Robb had become close to Daenerys, one could almost say they were friends, perhaps they were. But he had never heard her say something with so much venom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have no use of Daario Naharis in my circle when I have men like you Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, and  you", her eyes became softened at the last part before becoming steel hard again, "but I do need his army. We have to get all the help we can get Robb if we want our home back."</em>
</p><p>He noticed Dany's agitating look on her face while Daario had that arrogant cocky smirk on his lips.</p><p>He was about to interrupt them when he noticed the the scouts coming in his way.</p><p>"There is something you should see my lord and so should the queen."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>JON SNOW</em> </strong>
</p><p>He knew it was not Ghost in his dreams. He also knew it was some kind of bird, he felt like he was floating, no flying. He was not a natural warg, at least not yet, he could only feel Ghost in his mind because he had a bond with him, or so he thought.</p><p>He could not figure out anything anymore, and he was getting frustrated. He wanted answers, answers of his strange dreams, answer of the strange callings he heard while he wielded a particular sword, answers that had been denied to him for so long, answers about his mother. Jon knew he should probably go outside to help in the preparations of the real battle and not some insane one he was having in his head. The wildings would probably attack that night and yet he could not shake some thoughts.</p><p>"Jon! There is a fire! As you said, it is huge. They are here, Jon."<br/><br/></p><p>He nodded at Sam and got up grabbing his sword. Only he did not notice that he grabbed the sword with red ruby shining on his head and not the one he thought he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chap we would fast forward some events (The battle at Castle Black and Stannis attacking the wildings).<br/>Arya would see a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.<br/>Jon finds out some truths are better unsaid, and some lies can change your life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Lone Dragonwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>JON SNOW</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His blood was boiling. Killing was not new to him, and yet every time he swung that sword he felt more and more exhilarated, it was a strange sensation of joy each time he gave a killing blow to those wildings. He also felt Ghost snapping some throats beside him. When he put the sword through the skull of a wilding, it almost gave him as much joy as a release perhaps.</p><p>But Jon Snow never liked killing or even fighting.</p><p>Jon Snow was not someone who would enjoy ending a life, a life who had not personally done any harm to him.</p><p>He was not even tired, he had been fighting for hours, he had even brought them victory, yet something deep inside him still craved for blood and war, whose blood he didn't know. </p><p>He knew the war was not over, and something deep inside his head whispered, "fire and blood and winter."</p><p>But then she was before his eyes all of a sudden.</p><p>Pointing an arrow at his heart, and all the voices and sounds of war seemed to fade.</p><p>He wanted to smile at her, may be he did, but then she gasped.</p><p>Olly gave him a proud nod and smile.</p><p>She felt real in his arms, she felt alive, like she was just resting, like she would wake up any moment and hit him for leaving her, for not loving her enough.</p><p>And yet she did not, her last words were ringing in his head.</p><p>"You know nothing Jon Snow."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MANCE RAYDER </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He knew they had lost the first battle, he knew it did not affect their certain victory in future much but he still mourned for the losses of his people. The free folk called him king, but they did not kneel to him, not that he wanted them to. They were his family, his people.</p><p>When Jon Snow came in his camp for the first time, he knew the boy was special. And seemed like he was, he managed to hold the castle with much less men that his army. But he also knew he would not be able to anymore, so when the boy showed up the morning after the battle, it was not much surprising. </p><p>But his suggestion was.</p><p>He wanted to let the wildlings pass through the tunnel.</p><p>In his entire life he had never seen a man, a boy really, make such a brave suggestion. He knew his own people would turn against him and yet he was willing to do the deed. </p><p>But then the southern king came, with southern army and a southern red priestess. </p><p>He was a hostage in the Castle Black, a hostage of King Stannis, Jon Snow said. He also said his men elected him as the new Lord Commander, and he would let his men pass through the Wall if he just kneeled to that southern king. He said he should save his people instead of his pride.</p><p>And he knew Jon Snow was not only special, he was something rare, who had enough courage to spare him the pain of fire.</p><p>The last thing he saw was Jon Snow's face, and pain and respect in the boy's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ARYA STARK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She could see the shore in the pitch darkness. </p><p>When she left the Hound in the middle of the night he was sleeping, and sleeping deep from all the wine he drank. She knew he was a good man to her, he protected her when no one could and one day when she would return to this land again, she might thank him for that, but right then she needed something else.</p><p>A purpose, a purpose in her life, whatever of it was left.</p><p>"Valar morghulis", she told that man when he was not letting her in his ship, and showed him that thing, the thing Jaqen gave her, and he agreed.</p><p>She did not know why, but she would find out.</p><p>It was a strange place, where the man took her. </p><p>They called it The House of Black and White. They said she would find her destiny here,  she would find him here.</p><p>But she did not.</p><p>She waited for days, in sun, in rain, in hunger and in night and yet she never saw him. She kept repeating her list in her mind to make her will stronger, to not give up. Needle reminded her of Jon sometimes and of Winterfell and of Sansa too.  She supposed her sister was alive or perhaps the imp killed her, after all he was a Lannister. She would have to add him in her list too then.</p><p>She was lost and she did not even know it.</p><p>"What is a girl of castles doing in the road?"</p><p>His voice was same, cool and nonchalant. And his eyes were the same too, blank and emotionless.</p><p>But Arya Stark did not feel the same, she finally found him, she finally could have a purpose. Her voice came firmer than she thought.<br/>
"To become a girl of none."</p><p>And she thought she saw a spark in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AEMON TARGARYEN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>By the time King Stannis left he knew he had to tell Jon. He knew it was the right time, right time to wake him.</p><p>And he knew Jon was already suspecting something, he supposed the sword did serve it's purpose after all.</p><p>He knew soon Jon would be alone in the world, with no one to guide him and protect him, so he prayed to the gods to let him find his niece or any of the Starks if they were left. A Dragon alone in the world was a terrible thing and so was a life of a lone wolf. </p><p>"Maester", his voice was so soothing to his ears, so calming to his soul.</p><p>"Jon. I am so glad you are here boy, I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>He felt his touch in his old, fragile hands, and he knew he was ready to face death.</p><p>"I know you have questions, many of them, many you want answers of and many that had been haunting you. And I would answer them all my. Just let this old man speak of his heart one last time. You are special, child, you are so very special and the soon you let that knowledge be your destiny and not your aggression, the soon you'll become the man you were always meant to be. I know you have the highest respect for Ned Stark and he was your father, but he was not the one who sired you Jon. Your mother was Lyanna Stark, and your father, your true father was Rhaegar Targaryen. You father in name wanted your uncle Benjen to tell you this before you took your vows but fate seemed to have diffrent plans, my boy. If you want to hate me for not telling you this before Jon then do a last favor to this old man Jon and forgive me. But the world was not ready for Rhaegar's son and neither were you, it needed the bastard of Ned Stark then. But you know what you must do son, you have always known. </p><p>Kill the boy Jon Snow, Kill the boy and let the man be born. Embrace the fire inside you as much as the ice and let them show you who you are. You are the last Dragon Jon Snow and You are the last wolf, the last one who can make a difference. </p><p>Fetch the things that are in my closet after I am gone son. And always remember, the ones who love you never really leave you, they are always there, right inside you.", and the last thing Aemon Targaryen felt was the fast heartbeat of Jon Snow.</p><p>His watch had ended, and what a glorious watch it had been!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Demons He Did Not Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here are the few things I think I forgot to mention.<br/>Jon was elected as Lord Commander when Stannis was still there in the Castle Black. He still was planning to bring the wildings from Hardhome when Maester Aemon died and dropped the bomb o him.<br/>The queen, Mellisandre and Princess Shireen stayed at the Castle Black when Stannis left for Winterfell, like they did in the books.<br/>Ramsey married a girl named Jeyne Pool who pretended to be Arya Stark by Littlefinger's orders. But Jon had yet to gain the knowledge. </p><p>Dany and Robb will take Meereen as they did in the show. I will not go deep into that.</p><p>Bran along with Meera and Hodor went to the north of the wall while Osha and Rickon wanted to go the Wall to find Jon, but they were a bit lost in the way, we'll see soon enough where. Umbers did not have them here. They still had Summer and Shaggydog with them.</p><p>Sansa and Tyrion would reach Dany sooner than they did in the show or books.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>The fire had almost gone out when he decided he should go inside. He looked at those ashes for one last time before he left them in the snow, the ashes of Aemon Targaryen. He had seen Sam's broken eyes and Gilly's tearful gaze and even Alliser Thorne's respect for the old Dragon, everyone mourned for him, everyone but Jon.</p><p>Jon did forgive him, he forgave him the moment he took his last breath, but he still could not bring himself to mourn for his Kin's death. He felt like his emotions were all over the places and yet he felt nothing but numb. He was angry at Aemon for not telling him sooner, he was angry at his father, or his uncle whatever he was, for letting him take the Black and not telling him about his heritage, he was angry at Uncle Benjen for leaving him alone in this wretched place, he was angry at Robb for dying so soon. But most of all he was angry at his real parents for leaving him alone in the world, leaving him without a mother's love.</p><p>He wanted to blame them, but he could not. Aemon said they loved each other. And he could see that from the letters Rhaegar sent to Aemon. Jon knew he was being utterly selfish and not at all honorable when he judged their actions, especially when the father who sired him was married to another woman and left her and his half siblings for his mother and perhaps for him. But his whole life Jon had believed himself to be mistake, a mistake Ned Stark had committed and was ashamed of, to be unwanted, but in reality he was not. His parents did love him, they even went to war for that love, a war which got thousands killed. </p><p>But Jon was no dolt, nor was he ignorant. He knew the rebellion would have happened even if Rhaegar and Lyanna did not escape to marry, his mad grandfather made sure of that in his reign. The grandfather who burned his other grandfather and uncle alive. And one of his family's dynasty ended that day.</p><p>His other family had fallen too, the family he had known his whole life. The only family he believed he had.</p><p>He was a bastard till yesterday, and then he was a prince, and he did not know what to make of it. </p><p>He had never dreamt any crown for himself, then why did his inside say otherwise?</p><p>And why did the voices inside his head keep whispering, 'Fire and Blood and Winer'?</p><p>And why did he keep hearing pleadings to wake someone or something up, and from what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>JAIME LANNISTER</em> </strong>
</p><p>He always thought himself as the most loved and admired of his siblings to their father, but at that moment he was not so sure. For a moment he thought Tywin was going to kill him and Cersei would have helped him. Looking at her then he was not sure why did he love her at all? Sure she was a good mother to her children, but other than that she was probably one of the most vicious human being he'd known. He knew she never had love for anyone but herself truly, not even for him.</p><p>He knew she slept with their cousins in his absence, she betrayed him, or perhaps she never really was true to him, never really loved him. </p><p>But after Joffrey's death he feared for her, she seemed mad, completely and utterly mad. She even suggested to slaughter the Tyrells like the Starks in their sleep in front of their father, because she feared they were involved in Joffrey's murder too, because Margaery agreed to marry Tommen right away after Joffrey's funeral.</p><p>Did she really think any girl would love Joffrey? </p><p>"I know you did it, I know you wanted to save your brother, but why the Stark girl, Jaime?"</p><p>Honestly he did not even know the answer of that himself. Perhaps it was his conscience, perhaps it was his oath to the dead Catelyn Stark, or perhaps it was just the girl's vulnerability which made him free her too, after all she was innocent, he knew she was. There was a strange sorrow in her eyes, he did not believe she was capable of murdering someone in his wedding even if it was Joffrey, and the fact that she did not have any resources in the Capital proved her innocence, but his family just could not let the grudge against the Starks go. It seemed like they wanted to kill every last one of them, he would not be surprised if Cersei sent assassins to kill Ned Stark's bastard at the wall.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about father. I truly do not know how they escaped. I admit I was planning to rescue Tyrion, but I assure you Varys beat me to it. I don't give a shit about the Stark girl, why would I? Her mother and brother held me hostage for days, I hate them as much as you do. But Tyrion was innocent, and I would have tried to save my brother, but I did not have to."</p><p>He hoped his face did not betray anything, he could see Cersei still seething and Tywin sighing, good, he was finally giving up.</p><p>"They would not do much harm alone anyway for now, we need to focus Tommen's coronation. And we need the Tyrells for their food supply, we don't have a choice but to marry him to Margaery Tyrell. This discussion is over.", Cersei looked murderous.</p><p>He was leaving when he paused and looked him in the eye, "And Jaime do not betray your family. You are a lion, you always have been."</p><p>He felt his body stiffened at the connotation but he forced his face to stay emotionless. </p><p>He was a lion indeed and a real lion did not play sheep's games.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>DAENERYS TARGARYEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>If she thought the slavers in Astapor were cruel, Masters in Meereen were monsters. She looked at those children, dead children, crucified by those monsters. She wanted to burn those men. She looked at Robb and saw the same rage in his eyes too.</p><p>"What sort of men can do this?", Catelyn Stark looked like she was about to faint.</p><p>"Those who are not men, they are monsters.", she could practically hear the disgust in Robb's voice as he spoke. Ser Barristan, Greyworm and Missandei did not seem any better, only Daario seemed indifferent, like it was nothing to him. </p><p>The commander since the moment swearing his army to her, did not leave a single moment to charm her. He was charming but she did not why she did not feel anything towards the man. </p><p>"We are going to take the city sooner than we planned and differently than we planned.", Robb was looking at her for confirmation.</p><p>She nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes we are."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>SAMWELL TARLY</strong> </em>
</p><p>He was worried for Jon. When he called him to the Lord Commander's solar, he did not think he would propose this. To be honest he always wanted to be a Maester, but not like this. He had Gilly and little Sam now, and Jon, how could he leave Jon in times like this? He knew he was not much of a physical support to Jon but he still could help him. </p><p>"You should take Gilly and Little Sam with you Sam."</p><p>He stared at the brother he chose. Jon had been the first one to accept him, to protect him. But there was a strange steely glint Jon's eyes which he dared not to defy. He had been acting strange since Aemon's death. </p><p>"Are you sure about this Jon?"</p><p>He could see the determination in Jon's gaze.</p><p>"Alright then, I will go to The Citadel, to gain more information about coming winter and long night and about Prince Rhaegar's possible marriage to Lyanna Targaryen in the High Septon's documents."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Way to Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ARYA STARK</em> </strong>
</p><p>She felt like her whole body was burning up. But she knew she had to stay strong, she could not give up now, not when she was so close to achieve what she wanted. Her training was nothing like she had ever known. But for that she was thankful. She still sometimes missed her family, one she felt like she had in another life. But now she didn't. She was not Arya Stark after all, Arya Stark had that family. Arya Stark was happy with her family in the stone castle of Winterfell, Arya Stark had a life of a lady, even though she did not want to, and Arya Stark had a needle. </p><p>But she was not Arya Stark.</p><p>"A girl has a job."</p><p>She looked at the man whom she once thought her friend, but how wrong she was. He was no one, no friend or ally, but she still needed him.</p><p>She knew it was her first test, test to prove how much of a no one she had become. </p><p>She might not be Arya Stark anymore, but she would do what Arya Stark could not do. She would kill them all, all who have wronged Arya Stark's family. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>TYRIO</em></strong>
  <em><strong>N LANNISTER</strong> </em>
</p><p>He did not know how many days or moons they had spent on that fucking ship, but it seemed like awfully long being cooped up in that small room at the back of the deck where they were not visible to the public scrutiny. They had after all certain prices on their heads. His sister and father would do anything to kill them, pay any price. </p><p>Sansa had been quite during the whole journey, only occasionally asking for food. </p><p>And then there was Varys, he never understood that man properly. Tyrion always thought himself to be a smart man, yet he could not figure out why the spider was helping them, he was not a man to work for money or gold, he always had motives, but what would come out of saving an imp and a homeless girl.</p><p>"We are here. You both have to cover up, we are far away from Westeros, but we can't be too cautious, and we have a long way to walk still.", the smooth voice of the spider came from the out side of their door. </p><p>Sansa had dyed her hair, but he supposed she was still recognizable. </p><p>He put down his wine glass and was about to offer her his hand , but she  had already stood up.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, he thought he saw a spark in Sansa's eyes. </p><p>"Well, here goes nothing!", he muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ROBB STARK </strong> </em>
</p><p>He was standing beside Dany on the top of the Pyramid. They had taken the city last night, but their work was hardly done. </p><p>"Did you think it was unnecessary ?"</p><p>He sighed. They had decided to crucify every single slavers like they did to those children. It was Dany's decision, but he supported her. He did not think those masters deserve any kindness, but he also saw the fearful looks in some of the commoner's eyes, they might think her even worse than those masters, he did not know what consequences they were going to face for that action. </p><p>"I would have done the same thing, Dany, you know I would, they did not deserve any kindness. But we also have to be more careful, we are walking on a thin line here, what you did yesterday was justice, but it also showed them that you can be ruthless. Some people will respect you, some will fear you, you have to be ready for both of it. My father used to say, we hardly find any joy in our rules, but we earn respect and we should be strong enough to keep it."</p><p>She looked at him then, with the look she had been looking at him since last few days. </p><p>He tore his gaze from her, he could not think like that, they had a city to rule and a home to return and many many enemies to kill.</p><p>"You know, when we go back to Westeros, I would have to marry some fancy lord."</p><p>He gulped, he knew that, he had always known that, he just did not want to think about it. </p><p>"I would probably need someone to cool down the fire in my blood, someone opposite of me, yet similar."</p><p>He knew what she was saying, he could see it in her eyes, yet he could not gather his courage to say what he wanted to. She looked like a goddess then, the moon light shining in her silver mane, her eyes darker than usual and her plump lips practically inviting him to take a taste. He could not look away from her.</p><p>"Dany-"</p><p>She put a finger on his lips, and he already felt a twitch in his cock, he mentally cursed himself.</p><p>"I know you want this too, I have seen you looking at me, looking at me the way I look at you", they were so close then, so close that he just had to dip his head a little to capture those sweet lips.</p><p>And he did. It was better than anything he had imagined, for a slight moment he remembered Talisa's lips on him, it felt like an eternity then, he felt like he had been starving to taste Dany's lips since forever. And she was kissing him back, the wonderful queen was kissing him like it was their last day on the world. </p><p>But then there was a knock.</p><p>They broke away panting, he looked at her flushed face for a moment.</p><p>"We should see who it is.", Dany broke the silence, and for a moment he thought she was shy, but it was Daenerys Targaryen, she was hardly a maiden who would be shy after a kiss.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>It was Ser Jorah.</p><p>"Khaleesi, there are some people outside the Pyramid asking for you and Lord Stark's audience."</p><p>He was annoyed then, why would Jorah ruin their moment for this at this hour of night.</p><p>"It's not the right hour for asking an audience Ser Jorah, tell them to come tomorrow.''</p><p>"They said they are from Westeros, my lord."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>SANSA STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>She had already given up on life in a way when Jaime Lannister came to her cell that night, she thought she was ready to die. But when she saw him, in that dark hellhole, a tiny hope of light sneaked into her mind. At that moment she desperately wanted Jaime Lannister to be every bit of a knight in shining armor he looked like. She wanted him to save her, and he did. He did not have to, but he did it anyway. She hated him, she hated him because he lived and breathed when her family did not, she hated him because of his name, his Lannister name, she hated him because her father hated him, and all of those reasons seemed feeble to her. She should hate them, all of them, but she could not, she could not hate her supposed husband, whom she once looked down to because of his appearance, yet he had never been anything but kind to her, and she could not hate Jaime Lannister, who had saved her life.</p><p>They had been on this journey for days, and she was yet to find out their destination. Tyrion did not seem to know either. But the spider was a different case. She was no naive little girl anymore, she knew Varys must have a purpose to put his life in danger. That man was as shrewd as Littlefinger if not more, she did not know either much, but she knew enough. Perhaps she learned from Cersei more than she thought she did. </p><p>Thinking about that woman sent a shiver through her spine. Sansa Stark truly feared her. She did not fear Tywin Lannister or even Joffrey as much as she feared Cersei. She knew Cersei was capable of doing anything and everything, she might look like a glorious queen from outside but she could be more vicious than Joffrey, she learned that hard way. </p><p>"We are here."</p><p>She looked at the spider's straight face and then at their destination. </p><p>It was a Pyramid. </p><p>She looked at Tyrion to notice his awed gaze, but she did not feel any excitement. Castles and pomp did not make her squeal anymore, it's the people inside it that mattered. In reality, she'd rather stay in a hut than a castle. </p><p>Suddenly, she had an urge to run away, run away from these people who saved her life, run away from everything that had gotten her family killed, but before she could two people came to take them inside. </p><p>She did not know how long she had been standing there, but sounds of footsteps made her aware of people's presence. Whomever she thought she would meet, they were the last persons in her mind.</p><p>Her whole world seemed to standstill when she caught the ginger hair, hair same as her. </p><p>"Sansa", the voice of her brother, the brother she thought long dead, was so low that she barely heard it.</p><p>And the next thing she did was running to the arms of her brother, arms she missed dearly, arms she thought were lost forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>She was smiling. And she smelt like lavender and snow and home, looking at her grey eyes sent a warm feeling through his body he had never felt before. But he could not see her face. He wanted to desperately see how she looked, how beautiful she was. </p><p>"Jon be brave, be strong. Be who you are meant to be."</p><p>"My sweet boy, I love you."</p><p>He woke up with a gasp, again. He dreamt of her again.</p><p>When he was a child, he used to imagine his mother as someone truly beautiful and kind, someone who was a highborn lady. He used to dream of her sometimes, a lady with hair as dark as his and skin as pale as his and eyes full of love. She used to hold him in his dreams, she used to sing lullaby to him in his dreams, and kiss his forehead like Lady Catelyn did to Robb.</p><p>Some part of him always wished to meet her one day, but he never could. </p><p>He heard the scratches on the door, before it was pushed open. Ghost must have gone to hunt when he was sleeping. </p><p>"I told you not to go hunting without telling me, didn't I boy? We can't trust anyone boy, anyone but each other. They might try to stab me in my sleep, who knows.", he told the last part with a chuckle while rubbing the soft fur on the beast who might look like a terror to others but looked like a child to Jon, a child he raised. He supposed he was a father to Ghost in a way. </p><p>He sighed when Ghost nuzzled closer to him.</p><p>"What am I going to do boy? Who am I anymore? What are they trying to tell me to do?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the first Stark reunion.</p><p>The next chapter will introduce some new POV. <br/>Jon is close to the first step of his destination don't worry. <br/>We will the real story soon enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Dead Stag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>DAVOS SEAWORTH </em> </strong>
</p><p>The moment he saw Stannis's dark face standing outside his tent, he knew something was wrong. It was usually the other way around, he was supposed to be the one to inform his king about these calamities, but he supposed the cold kept him in bed longer than it should. It was the coldest night he had faced in his ripe old life, so when he heard almost half of the soldiers had deserted King Stannis, he could not have been much surprised. He had been fearing this for a while, the north was not really their strong zone. And seemed like Ramsay Bolton was much cleverer than he was given credit for. He managed to smuggle few people to destroy their food supplies in the coldest night. </p><p>"I need you to go back to Castle Black and ask Lord Snow to send some food supply to us. He would not just give food away in a time when everyone is preparing for upcoming winter, Davos, that is why I need you to leave."</p><p>He did not know why he agreed so easily to leave the King's side in a grave time, the King he swore to serve, but he did. Perhaps a part of him knew that Stannis had lost already, or perhaps a part of him did not simply want to die for a war that seemed meaningless.</p><p>War never brought anything but death and destruction, yet the purest hearts were sometimes drawn to it, the allure of darkness was something fragile human hearts could not resist. </p><p>So after reaching Castle Black when he was still trying to persuade the Lord Commander, the red witch reached castle black with a defeated look on her face. He knew then, and a look at the queen's face, he figured she knew too. But princess Shireen looked quite lost, so he decided he had to be the father figure in that little girl's life, the father figure Stannis forgot to be while his thirst for that wretched crown brought him his downfall. </p><p>He supposed he should not have been too surprised to find the queen's hanging body in a tree nearby the castle next morning either, the lady was long gone too. </p><p>But the look of defeat in Melisandre's eyes was something he never thought he would see. The powerful, cunning and charming woman who once bewitched a hard commander like Stannis Baratheon, was replaced by someone whose eyes looked tired and old and defeated. </p><p>But then he saw her eyes sparkled while she was watching the fire of the pyre of the queen's body, she was looking straight at Lord Commander Snow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DAENERYS TARGARYEN</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She smiled at the scenario before her eyes. Lady Stark and Sansa Stark were both weeping loudly while holding each other close, Robb was standing close to them, with a hand on each of the women's shoulder. </p><p>She felt a pang of jealousy then. She never had this. A mother to hold her while she cried, or a brother to protect her and love her like Robb did to his siblings. The tragedy was even their bastard brother was so loved by them, that it was really overwhelming to hear him talk about them. He always had a different love and warmth while he talked about his little brothers and sisters. Viserys never had that warmth or love. </p><p>Robb looked at her for a moment, and she could see the tears in his eyes, she felt like she was in love then. She desperately wanted to be in his arms too, and tell him about her lonely childhood and cry then. She rarely felt helpless since Viserys had died, she rarely let herself become vulnerable. But looking at the Stark family then, she had an sudden urge to be in Robb's arms and hide away from this cruel world forever.</p><p>But could she really love him? Could he really love her? Who could ever love a dragon? Could he love a person whose family destroyed his?</p><p>But most importantly, could she trust him?</p><p>A voice inside her answered yes. </p><p>Deep down she knew she could. The kiss they shared still felt more real than the rest of reality. She knew then, she was in love with Robb Stark.</p><p>But she was a queen too, are queens allowed to love?</p><p>"You must be Daenerys Targaryen, your grace."</p><p>She looked down to the source of that voice. Tyrion Lannister, a fucking Lannister, she did not notice him until then.</p><p>She noticed Robb straightening his posture and coming at her side at the sound of the voice of the infamous dwarf. </p><p>"I am, my lord, and you must be Tyrion Lannister.", she hoped her voice was cool and calm. She knew better than to judge someone for their family's sins, so far this Lannister had not done anything to her or Robb.</p><p>But before the dwarf Lannister could reply, Robb growled at him. "You have the audacity to come here, imp, after your sister and father killed my father and tried to murder me."</p><p>"Well they sure think they did murder you, lord Stark. But I had no part in it, they tried to murder me too, along with your sister.", the dwarf paused before continuing, "because they thought we murdered Joffrey."</p><p>She had never seen such a satisfied look on Robb's face before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JON SNOW</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You stay safe, boy. I will be back soon, I promise.", he nuzzled Ghost's furs one last time before he got up to leave. He sheathed Longclaw in his sword belt and called for Edd to ready the horses. </p><p>"You ready to face the rest of us, crow!"</p><p>Tormund seemed genuinely happy to leave this place and go to Hardhome. But Jon did not feel the same. </p><p>He did not know why he felt this nagging inside his head that something bad was going to happen, but he decided to shrug it off for the moment. He needed to focus on the wildings now. </p><p>He noticed Alliser Thorne and Olly looking at him with disdain, with Thorne it was quite normal, but Olly was someone who used to look up to him once. He took a deep breath, he knew he turned half of the watch against him the moment he declared to let the wildings through the tunnel. But hopefully they would be the grateful ones if they lived to see days after this upcoming winter. They could not survive this winter alone, he knew they could not, and he had to do something at least. He knew the lords of Westeros would not be pleased either.</p><p>But for now he did not care, he would deal with them when the time would come. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Hardhome coming next with a plot twist :)<br/>And should Dany and Robb just go at it or decide to wait?<br/>Both might have doubts but at the end of the day they are just two horny young people, lmao.<br/>But honestly Jonny boy would get some soon too.<br/>Oh and Gendry and Jon bromance coming soon people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Winter is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>All his life Jon was never a stranger to cold, but the closer they got to Hardhome, the more unbearable it became. Edd seemed like he was not much far from freezing, Tormund was not much better, even though Tormund had lived beyond the wall his entire life. Jon did feel the cold winds cutting through the pale skin of his face, but he still did not feel like freezing to death yet.</p><p>"I once heard Starks are resistant to cold, seeing you makes me wonder if it's true after all!", Edd had told him last night when he did not seem as bothered as them by the little storm. He was starting to wonder that himself. </p><p>But he was not a Stark, not really, he had tried to not think about that as much as he could. </p><p>A name did not mean anything, if he had the blood of the dragons, he had the blood of the wolves too, he was a son of the north, his mother was a fierce daughter of north, he had only known to be a northerner, he did not know how to become a Valyrian all of a sudden, even if Aemon told him to be both. </p><p>Perhaps, one day, he would be both, but that day was not here yet. </p><p>For then, he had to be a northerner, a true northerner, who would hopefully be able to convince those proud wildlings to save their lives.</p><p>He could make out their camps from a distance. When their boats halted, he gave a hand to Tormund and Edd quickly before scanning the area. It was a lot of people. Men, women, children, if Tormund was correct 100,000 of them lived here in such hard ways with fear of their lives in every step, just because they were born at the wrong side of the wall. </p><p>Tormund seemed to handle the revolting Lord of Bones, quite well on his own, so he soon found himself in a dark hut surrounded by dour looking wildlings. </p><p>"My ancestors will spit on me if I follow a crow!"</p><p>"So will mine, but fuck them, they're dead! And we will be too, if we don't move!"</p><p>"Do you vouch for this man Tormund?"</p><p>"He is prettier than both my daughters, but he can fight, aye, I vouch for this man."</p><p>He paid very little heed to their arguments, he did not know why he felt something was wrong.</p><p>He felt like he just came to a trap knowingly. He could feel the goosebumps on the back of his neck and a shiver going down his spine. </p><p>"Alright Jon Snow, we will fight with you when the time comes, and we will go with you.", the wildling lady announced, whom Tormund addressed as Val.</p><p>The leader of the Thenns were not ready to go though, and Jon was getting more and more anxious about that place. </p><p>They managed to successfully board almost 20,000 wildlings on those ships when it started. Jon was helping few children on the boards, when he felt the sudden drop of the temperature. Suddenly the wind felt like it was really cutting their skin. He looked at Tormund and Val, who were beside him, helping few people on the boats, to find their faces sickeningly pale and eyes haunted. </p><p>He heard the leader of the Thenns shouting to shut the gates, but he was not paying attention, he could see the storm coming.</p><p>A voice inside his head was suddenly shouting.</p><p>"Fire and Blood and Winter!"</p><p>"Wake us up!"</p><p>He suddenly realized that he had forgotten the dragon glass inside the hut. But it was too late. </p><p>Jon had been afraid many times before. Once when he was five, he and Robb went to the wolfswood without telling anyone and got lost, he was very scared then. Once he was 8, when he beat Robb in a spar for the first time and Lady Stark looked at him with so much hatred, he was scared then. Once he was 11, when he went to hunt with his father and brother and he got separated from them, he was scared then. And when he found out his whole life had been a lie, he was scared then too.</p><p>But this was something else entirely. He could feel the fear building up in his bones, just looking at them. They were horrifying and ugly and death itself. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life, the undead in the castle black was nothing compared to this, they all looked like they only had one purpose, to kill them all.</p><p>It was not right, death was supposed to be final and end. They were not supposed to come back and haunt the living.</p><p>He could see them breaching the gate and they were not tiring or stopping and even losing any soldiers. The moment one was killed, ten others were coming from nowhere. </p><p>They were being massacred. </p><p>Yet he did not know why something was calling him to go back to that hut. He should've gotten on a board and gotten the fuck out of that place when the storm started, but he did not. He didn't even know when he started walking towards the hut. He could hear the shouts of Tormund and Edd asking him to come back, telling him it was his death bed in there. Yet something was calling himself, he did not know what, but he had to find out.</p><p>"I have to get the dragon glass!", he shouted before started running towards the hut.</p><p> The giant, whom he recognized as Wun-Wun came out of it, almost destroying it. He still did not stop. Before he was about to enter the hut, he looked up and he had never felt that cold before. </p><p>There he was, whoever he was, the Night King, the one who was controlling these mindless undead armies. Beside him were what looked like his most trusted commanders, several white walkers on their dead horses. </p><p>He needed to get the glass, and he needed to do it soon. </p><p>He was still looking for it when it happened. He saw it so close for the first time, and he had never felt as much fear as he felt then. He gripped Longclaw tighter in his hand, ready to fight to death, but before he could someone attacked the walker from behind.</p><p>"GO, GO! GET THE GLASS!", it was the leader of the Thenns. Jon did not waste a moment to look for the glass. </p><p>And he did find it, but before he could grab it he was thrown away. He grunted, before getting up to face the charging walker, but he did not have Longclaw in his hand anymore. It must have dropped when he fell, Jon thought darkly, but he did not have much time to do a lot of thinking. He quickly ducked few attacks from the walker while backing away steadily. </p><p>But while fighting it, he did realize something. They did not have much intelligence or strategy, his icy weapon seemed to be inevitable, but the walker itself did not have much skills. </p><p>He ducked one more of his attack, but the walker kicked him this time. He fell to the ground with a thud, but he fell close to his Longclaw. He did not waste anytime to grab it before running out of the hut. But he was not able to go much further.</p><p>And the next events happened very fast, almost in a daze. </p><p>He fell to the snow once more, but this time when he got up his sword clashed with the icy weapon of the walker. And it didn't shatter, not so inevitable after all, he realized. He also realized he was right about their skills in a fight, or lack of thereof, when he killed it so easily. It shattered, it literally shattered, and Jon could only stare at those pieces of snow which were a walking demon few moments ago. </p><p>He closed his eyes, he could hear the cries of the wildlings and the horrifying sounds of those undead creatures, he could hear people screaming for help, he could hear their death.</p><p>"Wake us up!"</p><p>"Fire and Blood and Winter!"</p><p>"Wake us up!"</p><p>Jon did not realize he was running towards the boats and that his hand was bleeding. He did not realize that the tiny blood drops made a line in the white snow. </p><p>He was already on the boat when, when he first noticed him.</p><p>He was walking towards the shore too before he paused, he looked down at the snow for a moment before he looked up, straight to Jon's eyes.</p><p>Jon felt like his whole body was on fire, he did not know that a scream had left his mouth, he felt a sudden urge to call for someone, or something, he didn't know what, but he could feel a fire in his bones, fire to kill him, to kill the monster who had made dead people his slaves. Death was supposed to be peace and rest, not this suffering. </p><p>But the demon only stared at him before raising his hands in the air, and for a moment Jon feared the worst.</p><p>And it was the worst. Jon did not think he would ever forget the image of those dead wildlings' piercing blue eyes looking at him.</p><p>And Jon Snow knew he had lost the first war, and he would lose every war if he did not become more than just Jon Snow, more than a bastard, more than a Lord Commander. </p><p>Perhaps Aemon's word did have some purpose after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ROBB STARK </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He was looking at Tyrion Lannister as he talked with his sister in a hushed tone. Sansa had vouched for Tyrion when he wanted to punish him, she said without him she would not even be alive, but that did not mean he trusted the imp. He did not trust any of those Lannister, and he would not do that anytime soon. His mother also said Tyrion was not the one who gave the knife to Bran's assassin so he supposed he could bear him for the moment, but he would keep an eye on him. And he would soon arrange their annulment, he would not let his sister stay married to a Lannister. Varys was a different matter though, he supposed the spider wanted to put Dany on the throne because she was the best choice they had, and to be honest he did agree to that. He did not care about that throne, he only cared about north, he wanted his home back and his family safe.</p><p>He caught Dany's gaze for a moment and he felt his body stiffening. He had given up to his desires last night and he had kissed her. But later when he was holding Sansa in his arms, he remembered it all, no matter how much he tried to act normal, no matter how much he tried to forget, it would haunt him forever. </p><p>He remembered Talisa's bloody belly and her screams as they butchered her and his unborn child. He remembered losing his little brothers because he trusted Theon, he remembered not rescuing his sisters from the place full of their enemies. </p><p>He remembered his sins and he could feel the overwhelming guilt surging through his mind. He wondered if Talisa's ghost was cursing him for lusting after another woman just after a year of losing her and their unborn child. </p><p>He could not do that, he could not do that to them and he could not do that to Dany. Surely a marvelous woman like her deserved better than a broken man with no lands and army. Marriage could give her very important allies in Westeros, and he would tell her that. </p><p>Then why did it feel like he was losing something he did not even have when he looked at her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DAVOS SEAWORTH</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It had been almost three weeks since the Lord Commander left for Hardhome. And the air in the castle felt more tensed that Stannis Baratheon's shoulders. He had stayed close to Shireen as much as possible while keeping an eye to that red witch. He did not trust her, specially with Shireen. </p><p>Jon Snow was a good man, a good leader too, even Stannis had appreciated that lad. But he was still a boy, a boy who had lost his family to the war. And he saw the way Melisandre looked at him, it was the same way she used to look at Stannis, he would be damned if he let another good man get trapped into her spells and evil magic.</p><p>The wolf of Jon Snow had left Castle Black as soon as his masters left, perhaps because of the way others were looking at him, including himself. He did not know how Lord Snow could treat such a ferocious beast like a cozy cat sometimes, he was larger than any horse and could probably kill more man at once than a skilled warrior. And his blood red eyes seemed to frighten the hell away of everyone.</p><p>He had left Shireen in her chambers before he came out to talk to few of those lads there who were new. He was on the training ground when he heard them to open the gates. It was fairly normal, recruits were coming almost everyday since last few days from capitol.</p><p>But when he looked at those recruits he did not know he would be seeing the face he saw then.</p><p>"Gendry?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. They had time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GENDRY WATERS </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When he had decided to come to the wall with the other volunteers, he thought he would be starting a new chapter of his life, one where he might earn glory despite his bastard name. He remembered Arry saying her brother, bastard brother was also at the wall, perhaps he'd meet him there too. He missed her, he really missed her sometimes, he wondered what his life would be like if he'd stayed with her. Was she even alive? He hoped she was. He hoped wherever she was, she was well.</p><p>But he did not expect to face his past in the place he was hoping to build a steady future. When he first saw Davos, he was actually elated. The old man saved his life, and Gendry did not have enough time to thank him properly back then, but his elation quickly turned into a scowl when he saw her. The red witch, of course she would be here too, he had heard Stannis Baratheon had perished in the war against Ramsay Bolton. He forced his heart to calm down but he kept his grip on his hammer strong. He did not trust her but he was also not a dumb green boy anymore. </p><p>Ser Davos was a joy though and so was the little girl who was supposedly his cousin. He never had any siblings, when Arya used to talk about her siblings, sometimes he got jealous. But now when he was with Shireen, he could understand it, the love, the pain of their deaths. He did not know if it was his blood or just the fact that the little girl had no one, but he felt oddly protective of her. </p><p>Perhaps him coming to the wall was not much of a coincidence, it could be fate. </p><p>He was walking with Davos after Shireen fell asleep. </p><p>"So, you thought you should do something with your life, so you decided Wall was the place? That's quite dumb, ya know, it's freezing here, it's not a suitable place for us southerners, boy."</p><p>He had felt the cold as soon as he entered the north, it was freezing. But he could not back down from his decision, he would not.</p><p>But before he could say that to Davos he heard a horn.</p><p>"Open the gates! It's Lord Commander!"</p><p>He had heard about the Lord Commander from Davos, the Lord Commander who was also Arya Stark's bastard brother, Jon Snow. Of course he would be the lord  Commander, Arya could never stop talking about her Jon and his greatness. </p><p>He also seemed to be as unorthodox as Arya seeing as he was coming back from a rescue mission for the wildlings. Davos said there was apparently a bigger threat beyond the wall than the wildlings, though he hardly believed it. Surely Davos was not talking about icy demons and white walkers people talked about in children's tales. </p><p>Starks sure were much different than normal people it would seem. </p><p>He could see why Arya was closest with her bastard brother when he saw the Lord Commander for the first time. They looked like they were siblings, he had the same coloring as Arya's unlike her true born siblings. He had the same grey eyes as Arya's. </p><p>Davos had warned him not to give anyone his true identity here, but as soon Jon Snow came forward to greet them, he could not help but blurt out his true identity. </p><p>He noticed the Lord Commander's posture stiffening for a moment before he relaxed. </p><p>"You are lot leaner, than your father."</p><p>"You are a bit shorter!"</p><p>He really should suppress his enthusiasm. </p><p>But Jon Snow did not really look offended, he actually let out a small laugh.</p><p>"I think we'll get on very well, Gendry.", he told him with a small smile, he though about telling him about Arya. But he could see how exhausted and wary Jon looked so he kept it for another time. He was not going anywhere anytime soon, and neither was Jon, they had time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SANSA STARK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do you think Arya is alive?"</p><p>Robb looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. </p><p>"I don't know Sansa, I wish I did, I wish she was alive, and here with us."</p><p>"I think she is."</p><p>"What makes you say that? Do you know something?", she could see his urgency.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"No, but it's just, she's Arya, you know, she was the wildest of us, and if anyone could survive out there, it is Arya."</p><p>She knew Robb felt guilty for their family's fate. She knew he felt guilty for not trying to rescue her sooner, he felt guilty for not being able to protect all those persons he had lost, their father, their little brothers, his wife and his unborn child. But he had to know it did not matter, none of it.</p><p>If she had learned anything from life, it was not to dwell on the past. She would be damned if she would let Robb get lost in his guilt. He had always been her favorite sibling. </p><p>But she did regret the fact the she wasn't his favorite probably. It surely would be Jon, he even talked about asking Daenerys to release Jon from his vows when they would leave for Westeros. Robb needed his brother close, and so did she, she would apologize to Jon when she would meet him. She would tell him that he was always a Stark, more than she ever was.</p><p>"Lone wolf dies but the pack survives."</p><p>She would never forget her father's words. Family was the only thing that was real in her world, and she would protect it with whatever power she had. Blood ran thicker than water after all.</p><p>She prayed to the gods to let them be united again, all of them, let them be the pack they were supposed to be, they were Starks, and they were stronger together. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RICKON STARK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They killed Osha, they killed her in front of his eyes and he could not do anything. She was the only one who was there for him, she was the only one who protected him, she was there when his family was not. </p><p>Family, he did not remember much of his. He hardly remembered his mother's face, but he remembered she had red hair, just like his brother Robb, his sister Sansa and Bran. Bran, he wondered if he was alive, he hoped he was, he was the only one Rickon remembered perfectly. But he abandoned Rickon as well. Everyone abandoned him, his father did too, he remembered his father's hair, he remembered his soothing voice consoling him when he used to have a nightmare, just like Jon.</p><p>Jon, he remembered him too, he wished he was here, he would have protected him, him and Bran. He should have never listened to Bran that day, he should have gone to Jon, he should have gone to the Wall. </p><p>But the traitor, Umbers caught them before they could. He was relieved that he had sent Shaggy away, they would have killed him too, just like they killed Osha. </p><p>The ugly man, who was Ramsay Bolton, said he married his sister Arya, he was happy at first, he thought Arya would protect him, but when he looked at his wife he knew it was not his sister. He remembered Arya, she looked like father and Jon. But this girl was not Arya.</p><p>They had kept him the dark cells, he had forced himself to keep quiet and calm. He would not cry, he would not give that satisfaction to that ugly man. But when he saw his face after all this time he couldn't help but scream at him.</p><p>Theon looked different than the last time he saw him, he didn't remember much of him either, but it was not definitely the Theon that used to play with his brothers. He looked like he would break down any moment. </p><p>He did not feel bad about him, he was happy that the ugly man did this to Theon but at the same time he was terrified about what the ugly man would do to him. He wished Shaggy was here, Shaggy always helped him sleep. But whenever he slept he could remember Theon's haunting eyes as he looked at him.</p><p>He thought he saw guilt there, but he did not trust Theon Greyjoy, he wouldn't trust anyone that was not a Stark, and there was hardly any left.</p><p>The ugly man said, he would not kill him anytime soon, first he would punish his bastard brother because he let the wildlings through the wall, then he would kill him in front of his brother's eyes. </p><p>He hoped Jon would kill him, he hoped Ghost would tear his throat and then eat him. He hoped Jon would come for him, he hoped they would be a family again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JAIME LANNISTER</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ramsay Bolton had found Rickon Stark apparently, it would seem the youngest Stark boys were not dead after all.", his father's tone seemed calculating but Cersei's gaze was hateful. He knew they were probably planning to kill those boys, and he could not help but flinch. </p><p>How did he end up supporting people who killed innocent little boys? He thought about pushing Bran Stark from that tower, and he thanked all the gods for not killing him that day. But that did not lessen any of his guilt. He had done many vile things in his life, most of them for his blind love for his sister, but he could not really let this happen.</p><p>He had met Brienne that day later.</p><p>"I have a job for you."</p><p>She looked at him like he had grown two heads.</p><p>"I don't serve you or your family Ser Jaime. I had come to King's Landing to rescue Lady Sansa, but it would seem she did not need my help. I was thinking of leaving the capital actually."</p><p>"Good, I want you to leave the capital too, and go to Winterfell. You promised to serve Lady Catelyn didn't you? </p><p>If you wanted to protect her children then you should know that one more of her children is alive and in mortal danger. Ramsay Bolton had found Rickon Stark, and my father and sister are probably scheming to kill the child. I want you to go there and protect him, if you can."</p><p>She was looking at him with awe.</p><p>"But why would you do that? Why would you betray your family, Ser Jaime? And for a Stark?"</p><p>He took out his sword, the sword which was made from Ned Stark's Ice and offered it to Brienne.</p><p>"I have done many things in my life Brienne, many I regret, many I don't. But I will regret most if I don't do anything right now. The side we're fighting for are always not the right one, I can not protect every innocent life my family will take, but what I can, I will. Take this sword Brienne of Tarth, this was merged from their father's ancestral sword, this should serve to protect them."</p><p>She looked like she wanted to say something more, but she only nodded after receiving the sword.</p><p>"Take Podrick Payne with you, Brienne. You leave at dawn."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. And It All Fell Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>She was smiling at him, that sweet smile he felt like he had been earning for his whole life. There was a man behind her, Jon thought he seemed familiar, but he did not know surely. But he knew her, he felt like he had always known her, always loved her.</p><p>"You are loved!"</p><p>"Be brave, be strong!"</p><p>"We are with you, always and forever."</p><p>Her voice was sweeter than any song he had heard, "Mother?"</p><p>But she only smiled, and if it was possible she looked even more beautiful.</p><p>"Lord Snow!"</p><p>"Lord Snow"</p><p>Jon woke up startled, it was not the sweet voice he had heard in his dream, but it was a voice of lady none the less. He looked at his side to find her curious face staring at him. He sighed. </p><p>He did not even remember how he ended up in a bed with Val last night, but he did know it was probably a mistake, a big one. He was the Lord Commander, he was supposed to lead them and not forsake his vows. But he also did not feel as guilty as he should have. He remembered Ygritte and when he fucked her. He thought he loved her, may be he did, but right then, when he was wrapped up in another woman's arms, she felt like a distant memory. He knew he should not do it, but when he looked at Val, her honey blond hair curtaining her face while her green eyes was looking at his body with lust and need, he could not stop himself.</p><p>He captured her plump lips while pinning her to his bed once again, duty be damned, he was a man of blood and flesh after all. She did not smell like those pretty posh perfume ladies at Winterfell used to wear, instead she smelled like wildflower and grass, intoxicating. Her pale, smooth skin under his palm felt like silk. He did not realize he had started grinding his painfully hard cock to her cunt. He broke the kiss for a moment to look at her flushed face, and he felt an itch inside him to take her, hard and fast. Jon did not have many experience when it came to woman or fucking, but at that moment he felt like he just had to have her. Her eyes were darker and she left a breathy moan when his fingers went to her pebble hard nipples. Jon had never felt this carnal in his life. </p><p>For that moment, he did not fear fathering any bastard, he did not care about breaking his vows, he did not care about being honorable, all he could do was to fuck her at that moment. He found her deliriously wet and ready when he touched her cunt, he could hear moans when he entered his digits inside her. She was grinding herself against his palm to find her release.</p><p>"Jon!"</p><p>He didn't know what it was but something snapped inside him at that moment. His lust was already on the edge, but hearing Val utter his name with what seemed like utmost need and desire, he couldn't help but pound his cock inside her in a swift moment. </p><p>He felt like a totally different person then, with a girl under him while he was fucking like a beast, for a moment he thought it was the wolf blood inside him that felt so hot and bothered after that vicious incident at Hardhome, but the thought disappeared quicker than it came. He had always been a wolf, perhaps it was something more. </p><p>After all nothing burnt more than ice. </p><p>And he was both, he was ice and he was fire. He might not have known that for longer, but he could not deny what he truly was, what he had always been.</p><p>He was a wolf and he was a dragon.</p><p>"Oh Jon! Ah! Ah-ah, I a-am, I-I, I am g-goin-"</p><p>He stared at her scrunched up face, her eyes shut, her lips red and swollen and she was almost shaking.</p><p>"Look at me!", he had never heard himself sound so aroused and commanding. He could see her struggle but she did open her green eyes and he found himself thrusting even haarder.</p><p>"That's right, scream my name, scream my name while you cum.", it was unbelievably stupid seeing he was the lord commander of the night's watch and he was fucking a girl in his bedroom, that too a wildling. But all logical thoughts seemed to have vanished from his mind at that moment.</p><p>He could feel his release building up at the pit of his stomach, he didn't realize how tight Val was clutching his back, neither did her hear the scratch on his doors.</p><p>His whole body shuddered and his mouth left a loud grunt as he nuzzled the smooth skin of her neck while he found the earning release.</p><p>He pulled out of her to collapse beside her on the bed when the door of his chambers suddenly opened and a big furry animal jumped at him.</p><p>He had forgotten to greet Ghost last night. </p><p>"Alright I am sorry, I'm sorry, no need to wet my face, boy, I missed you too, I promise I'm never leaving you again." </p><p>He glanced at Val to find her terrified face as she stood just near bed naked, she probably jumped out of the bed when Ghost came. At least she didn't scream.</p><p>"It's alright, he won't hurt you. He's just a little pissed off at me, but he's not any danger.", he probably sounded ridiculous to state a direwolf, that too as big as Ghost, was harmless, but Jon never saw him like that, to him Ghost was his child. </p><p>Val still looked incredulous, but picked up her clothes to cover herself.</p><p>He sighed, he could feel all the rational thoughts coming back to him. He knew it was not right, he knew he did not love Val, he knew he was not going to marry Val, he knew he should not fuck her. </p><p>"Don't worry that pretty head of yours, Jon Snow.", she was smiling softly.</p><p>"I won't ask you to steal me or woo me with pretty silk dresses and castles. We both wanted this, wanted to feel something, to feel alive, and we did, there's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>He could not even say something when she quietly left his chambers before anyone could see her.</p><p>He sighed into Ghost's comfortable fur, "I think I am a mess, boy."</p><p>He felt his wolf nuzzling his hair and felt a warmth he thought he was missing. He would be alright, he had to be. </p><p>His life had just started, and he was sure he had way to go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>MARGAERY TYRELL</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was all a chaos, she looked around herself to find no one, no one that could help her truly. Margaery Tyrell rarely felt helpless, even when her first husband died, even when her second husband died, and even when she married the brother of her dead husband. None of those men were heart's desires, but the title that came with marrying those men, was very much her lifelong wish.</p><p>Since she could walk and talk, her grandmother had taught her everything, how to be a lady, how to be persuasive and most importantly how to be a queen. She had wanted to be queen, the queen. She knew she would be a good one, far better than Westeros had in many years. </p><p>But at that moment when her brother was taken and threatened forcefully in front of her eyes, Cersei wanting to kill her and her family at every step, she wondered if it was all worth it. When she was a child, she and Loras were always together, her eldest brother Willas was always the mature one, the responsible one. She loved her brothers, but Loras, she loved him most. She loved him so much that she often let him do whatever he had wanted. </p><p>Perhaps that was the mistake, she should have been more careful. Instead she let herself become distracted by her child husband and his needs. Tommen was no king, she knew it very well. The real king of Westeros was the old lion, Tywin Lannister. She came here to be the queen, not some slut for a child who was only a king in name. </p><p>At least Joffrey knew what he wanted, Tommen was utterly clueless. So, when she went to him with the demand of the release of her brother, he only stared at her miserably before saying his grandfather would never let any harm come to her family.</p><p>So, yes, Margaery Tyrell did feel helpless then, she wished her grandmother was here. </p><p>But she was the queen, and she will be damned if she would let them harm her brother. She was Olenna Tyrell's granddaughter, and if she knew anything, it was how to turn any situation in her favor. She knew how to play the game, and she would.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>GENDRY WATERS </strong> </em>
</p><p>Jon was exactly what Arya had described him to be, good, kind, brave, a true leader. And he had yet to tell him about his most beloved sister. Jon had asked him about his life and how he ended up in wall of all places. He had been oddly in a pleasant mood lately, he even saw him exchanging few looks with a pretty wildling lady while he was sparring.</p><p>But what he noticed the most was Jon's sword fights. He was magnificent, and even that would be an understatement. He had seen the gold cloak fight before, he had seen the brotherhood before, but Jon was something else, it almost seemed like he was always fighting for his life. </p><p>Later Jon joined him, Davos and Shireen in Shireen's chamber . He did not know the lord commander was close to that little girl, she immediately beamed when he had greeted her. He even apologized for not coming to see her sooner after he had returned from his mission. He saw a sad glint in Jon's eyes when Shireen was talking to him. </p><p>Perhaps she reminded him of his sisters, reminded him of Arya. </p><p>"Jon, I think there is something you should know", he had told her when they left Shireen and Davos in her chamber.</p><p>Jon did not pay him much mind but asked him to say it.</p><p>"I knew your sister.", Jon whipped his head so fast that he took a step backwards.</p><p>"What?", his voice was much more harsher than it was a moment ago.</p><p>"Arya, I know her, at least I did. She managed to escape King's Landing when Joffrey executed your father. The Lannister soldiers were looking for me, because they were killing every bastard child of Robert Baratheon, so I escaped the Capital at the same time too. She was dressed like a boy, she called herself Arry. But she was Arya, I never told her who I was, but she told me who she was, who her family was, who her brothers were. She wanted to come to you, but she never could."</p><p>He could see Jon's struggle to keep his posture straight and failing miserably. He could see the pools of tears in his dark grey eyes, and Jon closed them for few moments.</p><p>"Th-thank you. Thank you Gendry, for telling me. But d-do you know where she is now?"</p><p>He gulped before turning his head from Jon's hopeful gaze. He shook his head. </p><p>"No, no, I don't. I left her, I left her Jon, she said she'd be my family, but I left her, and I have never regretted anything more in my life. When the brotherhood offered to take me with them, to train with them, I couldn't say no. I wanted to do something with my good for nothing life, so I chose them over Arya, now I know, how big of a mistake I made, hell, they sold me to that witch for her to kill me. But I know she's alive Jon, she has to be. She was the strongest among us all, she kept us all alive, she was wild and if anyone can survive this world, it's Arya.", he thought his voice sounded like he was asking himself to believe those word too.</p><p>Jon looked dejected, he looked like he wanted to break down, but he only nodded before leaving.</p><p>Perhaps Jon was better off without the knowledge of his sister's life and struggles when he could not do anything to help her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>DAENERYS TARGARYEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>She was looking at him like she didn't even know him. She knew Robb Stark didn't exactly have the best luck when it came to marriage and love, but so didn't she. She was sold, raped and dominated by a savage and she still managed to make herself love that man, love him enough to gain his army for her cause. But it wasn't like that with Robb.</p><p>He was a good man, a genuinely good man, probably the only one she had seen in her life apart from Ser Barristan. Jorah might be good to her and try to redeem for his past sins, but he was no good man. Dany had seen men like him, men who were in love, men who thought everything with their cock and heart. She respected Jorah for his honesty, but she doubted he would be in her service if he wasn't in love with her. Sometimes Dany felt sorrow for that old bear, she wondered if her life would've been easier if she could return Jorah's affections. After all he was a safe option, just not as pleasing to look at as Robb."</p><p>"Dany, say something!"</p><p>She wanted to tell him that she didn't care for those petty lords of Westeros or their armies and support. They were the ones who either fought to overthrow her family or stood while others did. She did not care for those cunning Tyrells of Reach who changed their loyalty faster than she changed her clothes or the Martells in Dorne who didn't even move a finger when Lannisters murdered their daughter and her niece and nephew, she would make them bow. She was a dragon, and dragons answered to neither Gods nor humans. </p><p>But when she looked at his blue eyes she could see the hesitation and sorrow in them. He was mourning. He was mourning his wife, the woman he'd loved, he was mourning the child whom he didn't even get to see, just like her. He was not ready, and she would not pressure him.</p><p>"I understand. I understand that it's irresponsible of us to do this. we can't risk anything after coming all this way. I understand, Robb."</p><p>She wanted to wrap her arms around his body and hide the tears that were building up in her treacherous eyes. She was Daenerys Targaryen, she wouldn't cry for a man, not ever. But Robb wasn't any man, in such short time, he had started meaning so much to her, more than just an ally, he was her friend, he was someone she could trust and she didn't have many of those. He was someone in front whom she didn't have to be the almighty, ruthless queen. He felt like home, and as always she couldn't have that home.</p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>JON SNOW</strong></em></p><p>It was almost midnight and he was still in his solar. Ghost was out in the woods, hunting. And Jon was restless. </p><p>Since he had heard about Arya he could not stop feeling restless. His little sister was alive and out there somewhere, probably in danger, and once again he couldn't protect his family. He wanted to leave the watch but he was still a Stark, his father, the only father he'd known, had taught him to be honorable. But he also had taught him to protect the pack, "The lone wolf dies but the pack survives", he could not protect the other members of his pack, but he couldn't let Arya die. He needed to leave the watch, but he knew what it would entail.</p><p>To embrace his true lineage, both of them.</p><p>That's when the knock came, it was Olly. </p><p>"Lord Commander, they found someone. They say it's your uncle Benjen."</p><p>Jon had always thought of himself as a logical person, sometimes irrational, but mostly logical. But at that moment, he felt like a boy, a boy who had no family left, who was desperately trying to find something, anything to keep his sanity intact, and was craving for home. And at that moment hearing his uncle's name ignited a different kind of need inside him, and he didn't even realize he was following Olly out.</p><p>Somewhat carelessly he asked Ser Alliser if they were sure about it, but in his mind he was picturing different scenarios of him uniting with his long lost uncle. He had so many things he wanted to ask him, so many things about his mother and if possible, his father.</p><p>So, when he reached to the board, it took him a moment to realize that the word written on it was, 'Traitor'.</p><p>His hand immediately went to his waist where Longclaw should have been, only to find it empty. His mind was already trying reach Ghost when he turned around.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>The first stab came right at his guts, "For the watch!", he tried to hold the hand down which just stabbed him, enough to cause harm but failed. And somewhere in Meereen a lost wolf woke up from his sleep gasping.</p><p>The second stab came right after, "For the watch!", Jon left a painful grunt, his knees almost betraying him. And somewhere a Red Wolf felt her breathe leaving her body for a moment with a sudden feeling of loss she couldn't fathom.</p><p>The third stab was just under his heart, "For the watch!", and Jon could feel the breathe leaving his body. And a wild wolf in the free cities of Bravos suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart, she put a shaking on her chest where her heart was thudding loudly, then why did it feel like it sopped beating for a moment?</p><p>The fourth stab was from the boy he was training with in the morning, "For the watch!", Jon still tried to hold on with as much life as he had left in his body. And the wise wolf, lost in past and deep in north woke up, the realization of present hitting him like like icy cold water.</p><p>The fifth stab felt like it pierced through his guts, "For the watch!", and Jon left a painful scream, still trying to fight with whatever it was left in him. And a lonely wolf cub cried out with fear spreading through his body, more than ever.</p><p>The sixth stab came from Ser Alliser, "For the watch!", Jon fell down to his knees, finally giving up the fight. And a Dragon woke up from her peaceful sleep with a terrible feeling.</p><p>The seventh stab was from Olly, the boy he once thought of so dearly stabbed directly at his heart, "For the watch!".</p><p>Jon fell on the snow, his senses fading into black, he uttered his last words almost painfully but with a strange tone of strength. "Ghost"</p><p>And a wolf howled in distance, it almost sounded like he was sobbing. </p><p>In far north, a sound of cracking of ice was heard. There was a pattern of blood, and the ice cracked by the pattern. </p><p>And something left a loud screech, which almost sounded like a roar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a fantasy fiction guys, so be ready for a lot of stuff that won't be exactly realistic. (not that GoT is realistic but anyway xD).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dream or Reality?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt like he was floating at first. </p><p>Then he saw him, he felt like he had seen him sitting in that position countless times before, under the Weirwood tree at home, at Winterfell. And suddenly his father looked straight at him.</p><p>Jon didn't know what to do or think. He put a hand on his heart, the stab felt so real. Perhaps it was all a nightmare, they were his brothers of the watch, they wouldn't murder him. Perhaps he was just having a nice dream after that horrendous nightmare.</p><p>"Jon", there was a strange softness in Ned Stark's voice that Jon almost had forgotten. It felt like a thousand years ago when his father used to call him in that voice when they were alone.</p><p>He was scared, he was scared to response to the man he once called father, he was afraid it would be a dream after all. </p><p>"Jon, my boy?"</p><p>"F-father?", there was a strange satisfaction in Ned Stark's eyes when Jon called him father. He smiled at him before pulling him into his arms. And Jon truly felt like a little boy then, a little boy who didn't want anything more than the love of his parents. He didn't even realize he was crying when Ned held him even tighter. He was afraid to let go, he didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to stay here, whatever place it was. </p><p>"Come, there are people who want to see you so much.", Jon reluctantly let go before following him.</p><p>It was a beautiful place, there was no snow or cold wind or endless darkness. It was bright and warm and the sunrays was bringing a different kind of glow to the sky that Jon didn't think he'd seen before.</p><p>But she was even more beautiful. She was everything he'd dreamt of and more, he felt like he could stare at her forever. But one look at her side reminded her of the reality like icy cold water. </p><p>Jon looked nothing like him, well at least his stubborn mind didn't think he did. He was beautiful too, a different kind of beautiful, one Jon was not very familiar with. His hair was as rare as moonlight. His eyes were violet, but dark, he was tall and he had a proud smile on his face when he looked at Jon. </p><p>Suddenly Jon remembered Aemon, and he remembered the truth. He remembered how Ned Stark kept lying to him about the only truth he had ever wanted, how he was casted out because of his bastad name when he was a prince in reality, how the man, whom he called his father his entire life was not his father. But the man standing beside his mother was, Rhaegar Targaryen. </p><p>He felt his throat drying out and his eyes almost burning with unshed tears. He didn't want to face them at all and he wanted to run to their arms, he wanted to know about them and he wanted to shout at them for being so irresponsible and for leaving him alone while they had each other, he wanted to ask them if they loved him.</p><p>He also felt the presence of Ned Stark behind him and he was not sure if he should just cling to him for support or curse him for lying to him.</p><p>"My boy, you're here!", her voice was as sweet as he remembered from his dream. Jon figured he had to confront them so he used all of his courage to find his voice to reply.</p><p>"Mother?", she nodded frantically as if she had yearned to hear that for a long time. The man beside her was looking at him expectantly too. </p><p>"F-father?", if he thought Ned Stark was happy to see him, seeing Rhaegar's reaction to hear Jon calling him father was overwhelming. He seemed like he would break down at any moment, all three of them had tears running down their faces. </p><p>And the next thing Jon knew, he was in their arms. They felt real, they felt like home and they felt like family. They didn't even realize several more people had joined them while they were sobbing in each other's arms. </p><p>"My boy, my beautiful boy! We love you so much, we are so proud of you, my baby boy!", Lyanna was raining his face with kisses, her voice breaking with each word, while Rhaegar kissed the top of his head. </p><p>Jon Sow finally knew what it felt like to have two loving parent. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up and if it was after life, he was glad he'd died. He just wanted to stay there forever, with these people, his mother, his father, and the man who was also a father to Jon, no matter who hw was or what he did. </p><p>"We do not have much time Jon Snow!" </p><p>It was then all three of them realized that they weren't quite as alone as they would've preferred to be. The voice sounded so familiar to Jon that he almost thought he was really asleep and someone was trying to wake him up. But it was not.</p><p>It was an old man, even older than Aemon. Beside him stood an woman, whom he didn't recognize, but she looked like she was probably from south, she had tanned skin and dark hair and there were two more people behind her. One looked like Rhaegar and the girl looked like the woman. </p><p>Realization drew on him slowly, it was Elia Martell and his siblings, his real siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys. And all of a sudden Jon was feeling guilty again. He was so selfish that he forgot how the man who was his father, was also supposed to be father to those two children too. His parents' love got them killed, all three of them. He forced his eyes away from his half siblings but instead of their curses and hateful words he felt arms wrapping around him.</p><p>"Brother."</p><p>Jon knew what love was, he knew what it felt like to have the love and warmth of siblings. He still remembered how Robb punched Theon in the face when he called Jon bastard for the first time, he remembered how little Sansa hold his fingers while he and Robb stat beside her crib after she was born, he remembered  how Arya used to sneak into his chambers at night and snuggled up to him because she was afraid to sleep alone after a nightmare, he remembered how little Bran hugged his so tight that he felt he could not breathe when he told his little brother that one day he'd take him to see the world, he remembered how Rickon would not stop crying until he would take him in his arms from his lady mother, even though she didn't like him, she couldn't stop her children from loving Jon. </p><p>But at that moment when he was in Aegon and Rhaenys' arms, he wondered what it would have been like to grow up with his Targaryen siblings. Perhaps not much different from his Stark siblings, except he would've been a prince instead of a bastard. </p><p>"I knew, you would look more like me than egg.", Rhaenys told cheekily to Jon and Aegon. And Jon felt an overwhelming emotion surging through his veins seeing their faces, so full of love and adoration for him, for the brother who got to live when they were brutally murdered. He wished it was a dream then, he wished he wasn't really dead, so he could avenge them, all of them. </p><p>He looked around hoping to see Rob, Bran and Rickon, but they weren't there. If it was really after life, they were supposed to be there too, didn't they?</p><p>"You have questions, I understand, I would too if I was in your place. But you wouldn't get answers right now, not all of them."</p><p>Jon looked at that old man closely then, he had violet eyes, not as dark as his father but almost like Aemon.</p><p>"Who are you? And what am I doing here? Am I dead?", internally Jon was actually scared to speak. scared that the dream would end, that he would hear something he didn't wish to.</p><p>But the old man only smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter what my name is, it doesn't matter what I was before I have into death, before we all did, in different situations. You are indeed dead, my boy, but it's not your time to perish yet. You were just but a boy when you died, but you will be a man when you return, Jon Snow, or shall I say Aeron Targaryen?"</p><p>Jon was shocked when he called him by his Targaryen name. He actually thought his parents had died before they named him, he looked at his parents with a slight question in his eyes. </p><p>"I named you in honor of your fallen brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys, I know it's quite unusual from the name you've been called your whole life, but it is the name that was legitimized as the crown prince by the maester who married us. You will find those proofs soon enough son.", his mother spoke.</p><p>"What do you mean, I'll find out? I am dead, how will I find anything out? And where is Robb and Bran and Rickon, fa-uncle? And I AM dead, I don't know what all of you are speaking about?", Jo knew he was starting to hyperventilate, he felt like he couldn't breathe, it was too much. Somewhere in his mind he could feel his parents and his uncle coming forward to hold him, he stumbled back to the arms of his father while his uncle and mother were looking at him with concerned eyes. </p><p>"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, I want to stay with you, mother, I want to stay with you, please mother, father, please.", his own voice had never sounded so small and weak to Jon's ears. He realized he was clutching his mother and uncle tight while hot tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes. </p><p>"One day, after a long time, a time will come when you will be with your loved ones for eternity, Jon Snow, but that day is not today. You have a destiny, and who are we to defy fate? And you might feel like you have no one among the living, but you are wrong, Jon Snow. Don't pity the dead, my boy, pity the living, they need you, now more than ever. Trust your instinct and trust your blood and no one. And rely on nothing but ice and fire and blood. You will not lose Jon Snow, you will thrive, Aeron Targaryen."</p><p>"NO, n-no, please, I want to-", and it all went black again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>SER DAVOS</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Ghost's loud cries and howls woke up the castle, he didn't think it would be Jon's dead body lying on the cold snow. The man, a boy really, looked so peaceful lying there that he would have never imagined him dead if not for the pool of blood on the white snow. The ferocious wolf was nudging his dead body as if he was trying to wake him up from his sleep. For a moment he thought Ghost was crying, but then his whole demeanor changed and he bared his canine to them. </p><p>He along with everyone took few steps backwards, he truly could see the beast in Ghost then, he feared he was going to kill each and every man on this castle. No one dared to take a step forward, but then a loud cry was heard. </p><p>It was Shireen, she looked at Jon's body with horror for a moment, before she ran towards it. He and Gendry both went ahead to grab her, but she was faster. And miraculously Ghost let her, it seemed like he understood that the little girl was innocent when she started sobbing. </p><p>"Where is Ser Alliser and his friends? It has to be them, they murdered Jon.", it was Edd who spoke up first, and Ghost growled lowly at that. </p><p>He sighed, it was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>MELISANDRE</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Stannis had died, she felt like she had no purpose left in her life. But then she had seen him, in the raging fire of Stannis's pyre. He had always an aura around him that demanded attraction, unlike Stannis. Just by looking at him, no one could tell he was a bastard, he almost looked like a prince. </p><p>And he was, she had thought, he was the prince that was promised. She was certain about that when he had told the watch about the icy demons. </p><p>But looking at Jon Snow's cold dead body, she felt she really had no purpose left in her life. She tried, she tried her best when Ser Davos asked her to try and revive him. But Jon Snow didn't wake up, his large wolf looked at her with its piercing gaze for a moment before he nuzzled its dead master's dead cold hand again, while he laid on his death pyre. </p><p>"It's time!", it was the large wildling man with red hair, who declared it was time to burn Jon Snow's body.</p><p>But all of a sudden, the wolf let out a whimper and looked at the sky. </p><p>And they all felt it. There was a laud blow of steel cold wind. And there was a loud screech. </p><p>In her life of magic and wonders, she had never seen anything quite like that. </p><p>The legends did not do justice to it's beauty. She had never feared fire, but at that moment, she did when she saw it's size was bigger than the castle.</p><p>It was a Dragon. It was as black as night and it's eyes were as red as Ghost's. She saw Ghost backing away from Jon's body when it landed next to it. </p><p>She did not see what it was but the dragon put something on the pyre before blowing hot fire on it. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Let The Man Be Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick pointers-<br/>1. Arya has embraced the faceless training more here, she had accepted that she is a no one and not Arya Stark. Which means there will be a identity crisis plot for her.<br/>2. Sansa had never been rude to Jon, they were close as children (or when she was a baby), but she gre cold when her mother told her not to trust Jon because he was a bastard, but she had not insulted him like Catelyn, she just ignored him.<br/>3. Robb always, I repeat ALWAYS, put Jon over Theon. (I also think that was one of the reasons Theon was so salty to Jon as children)<br/>4. Cat is on her redemption arc, but I don't like her much, so no, she won't be a mother to Jon all of a sudden. There is a lot of bad blood between them, and Jon won't forget those easily.<br/>5. Jon is accepting both of his lineage, the dragons don't mean he will just be sitting over them and keep shouting Dracarys from here on. He is still very much a wolf too, and he is still a legit good swordsman (we'll see what he becomes tho xD). The Dragons are just cool, I guess. I wanted Jon to be super MVP here. That's my guilty pleasure lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>GENDRY WATERS</strong> </em>
</p><p>He hadn't event let Jon's death really sink into him when things started getting more messy and incredulous. Davos had asked that red witch to bring Jon back, which didn't seem a bad idea to him at that moment because he had seen Beric getting resurrected before, so he was actually hopeful. But that lady seemed to be only good for taking lives and not bringing them back, so his hope died when Jon stayed dead. It was also a fortune that Ghost hadn't ripped their throats, because that wolf was acting like the beast he actually was. </p><p>But no amount of magic and strange things could've prepared him for what he saw next. Growing up in Flea Bottom, he'd never heard much tales about history and myths, but he did hear about Dragons, he also clearly remembered that they weren't suppose to exist, they had been gone for centuries. For a moment, he feared that the dragon was going to burn them all, but it didn't. Instead it burned Jon, and that didn't make any sense to him either.</p><p>"What in the name of seven hells!", he heard Edd mutter under his breathe while he was still looking at that creature with awe and fear. </p><p>But it soon started making sense, when Ghost howled loudly and the dragon roared simultaneously. The flames on the pyre suddenly ignited like wildfire and the fire was so hot that he could feel the warmth even standing almost few yards away from it. </p><p>Then there was a silhouette in the fire. They could also hear screeching noises coming from inside the fire.</p><p>But the next thing he saw, made his knees weak.</p><p>It was Jon, stark naked, some of his curls were gone, his eyes seemed to be almost glowing, but the things that shocked them most were the three creatures on his shoulders. It was three dragons, baby dragons more precisely, one was green, one was red, and the other was silver. </p><p>Jon seemed to be clueless at first but then he looked at the black dragon before him, who was standing protectively over Jon and the three dragons, Jon extended a hand. He looked with awe as the terrifying creature nuzzled Jon's hand like a cat. He even let out a noise which almost sounded like purring. Jon then looked at Ghost.</p><p>"Come boy!"</p><p>It was a strange vision to see them like that. A dragon and wolf both acting like puppies in front of Jon when they were easily one of the most terrifying creations of god. </p><p>They looked like a family, a different kind of family but family none the less. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ARYA STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>She had been restless since that night, the night she had that dream. She still vividly remembered it. </p><p>Everything was on fire, but everything also seemed to be frozen. And in the middle of that chaos there was a man lying on the ground, there was a large black dragon and a white wolf, which somehow reminded her of the wolf of Arya Stark's bastard brother, but she couldn't see it properly, were standing around that man in a protective stance. And there was another figure with glowing blue eyes, which made her uncomfortable, was standing against that lying man with a sword in his hand which was glowing like blue fire. </p><p>She had woken up, for a rare moment she had let herself become Arya Stark again when she saw Meryn Trant on the street of Bravos again. Perhaps that was why she was dreaming such things. She shook her head, she couldn't afford to be lost in silly dreams, she had a destination, and she would reach it, no matter what.</p><p>She would kill all who had harmed her family, and she would start with that monster Meryn Trant. </p><p>Then why did that nagging feeling inside his head keep telling her to remember her reality and not try to forget it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>Everything was on fire. After he had fallen into the darkness again, he woke up among those flames. He was still processing everything, everything his family had said and everything that strange man had said, when he heard them. </p><p>They were beautiful and they were small, smaller than Ghost when he was just a pup. He felt a strange protectiveness for them, he didn't know what to call it, but he knew he cared for them like they were his children, like he did for Ghost. </p><p>But seeing the black one was even more surprising, he realized she was probably the one who brought the eggs to his pyre. He didn't know how he could comprehend things so quickly and calmly, was he not very restless few moments ago when he was forced to leave his family on the other side? </p><p>But every feeling of discomfort flew away when he touched that beast, he knew people were probably shocked to see that scene but he didn't care for those people at that moment, not really. He called out to Ghost, and Jon realized he felt whole, more than he did before he had died. </p><p>"Kill the boy, Jon Snow, Kill the boy, and let the man be born", perhaps Aemon knew that only death could free him. Perhaps this was his destiny. And he'd complete it with fire and blood, after all winter was almost upon them. And it would come for those who had wronged his family, Lannister, Frey, Bolton, he'd make sure they'd all face the winter with fire and blood. </p><p> He looked ahead to find them all on their knees, even the wildlings. But he didn't need them to kneel for him, he wanted them to fight for him.</p><p>"Rise!"</p><p>"The prince who was promised! I was not wrong, the lord of light had blessed us with your presence, you are the one who will bring dawn by ending the eternal darkness!", Melisandre almost sounded like she was chanting a prayer and Jon couldn't help but grimaced.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about, my lady, but can I get a robe to cover myself before we talk about this, Edd?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>TYRION LANNISTER</strong> </em>
</p><p>"We have to open the fighting pits, my lord, that's the only option apart from Daenerys marrying one of the sons of those masters."</p><p>Even though the sentence was spoken to both the former king in the north and the queen of Meereen, Robb Stark seemed very distracted. Initially he had thought it was because of his personal banters with the Targaryen queen, but he had found Sansa equally bothered and distracted since last two days, so he thought perhaps it had something to do with their family. But he hadn't heard any news of any Stark, dead or alive, even though the ratio wasn't much to look at, to be fair. </p><p>"Lord Stark?"</p><p>"Robb!", it was only after Lady Catelyn had called her son by his name when he looked at the council. Tyrion hadn't been on this council for long, not that he had a place there, but the queen had asked for their advice because of the recent situation that started occurring in the city. There was apparently a rebellion building, rebellion from the masters and their supporters. </p><p>Slavery had been declared illegal in Westeros long ago, so he couldn't say he had much insight about the situation, but from the tales he had heard from Varys, he could tell these slaver masters were vicious people. And when Daenerys and Robb took their city and murdered quite a lot of them, they got angry. For them, they were both foreign invaders who had no business in their lives and their lands and specifically how they led it. </p><p>"Apologies, my lords and ladies. I didn't hear your proposition, could you repeat that?", Catelyn looked a bit concerned and Sansa looked like she wasn't much better than Robb. But it was the Queen's reaction which shook him.</p><p>"If you would rather be anywhere else then you can leave, my lord.", she looked a bit affronted. Robb didn't back down though.</p><p>"I didn't say that, your grace. I was just a bit preoccupied with my thoughts, thoughts of a a person who is very dear to me. I just had a very bad feeling about him from last few days, but I suppose you wouldn't understand that.", the queen looked a bit sheepish and hurt at his tone. Perhaps the rumors of a lover's quarrel going on among them were not much of a rumor after all. </p><p>"Are you thinking about Jon too?", it was Sansa who spoke, she didn't sound surprised, but more anxious though. He might not know them very well, but he didn't think they would start discussing about their bastard brother in the middle of an important council meeting. </p><p>There was something definitely going on between those Stark siblings. </p><p>"Yes! Did you have any dream of the wall too?", Robb looked anxious, and Sansa's face was pale. She only nodded.</p><p>"Something like that! This time is not good for us Starks, brother.", he didn't understand why no one was saying something.</p><p>"Um, My lord, my lady, as much as I can sympathize you, this is not the place to have that conversation I think. We are here to discuss about the conflict of the sons of Harpy."</p><p>"I will marry Hizdahr zo Loraq.", Daenerys spoke the word while looking directly at Robb Stark.</p><p>"I will marry him if it meant that innocent people wouldn't die."</p><p>"But we do not know that, we do not know if the masters will be satisfied with you marrying one weak son of their dead fellow slaver. The fighting pits seem to be the logical solution, Dan-your grace.", Robb's voice suddenly had all the attention it was lacking a moment ago. </p><p>"I would not have men fighting to death for no reason.", Daenerys looked like fierce queen she was, but Robb wasn't any less.</p><p>"It's the only way, better one of them dying than many of our soldiers."</p><p>They both stared at each other, no one seemed to be ready to back down from their decisions. But it was Ser Barristan who spoke next.</p><p>"My queen, I think Lord Stark is right. No, hear me out, they are planning something. We already took their city by force, but we can't rule them by force. We have to give them something they want, we can't kill every man who is not good. The world will never be rid of men like them, you just have to be wise enough to rule them along with the others."</p><p>Everyone on the council agreed to open the fighting pits, including him, and Daenerys Targaryen seemed to have no other option than agree to her wise men, though she didn't look much happy about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>It still felt surreal , having dragons around him. Ghost had looked at those three little creatures with distrust initially but when noticed they seemed to nuzzle to Jon as he did when he was a child, he seemed to let them nuzzle him too. It was an amusing sight to see Dragons and a direwolf bonding like they were siblings, but he supposed stranger things had happened. </p><p>He sighed when he heard the knock on the door, he supposed he could delay the conversation any longer. He didn't know why he still felt he was not ready to face those people outside, but he sure as hell felt like he didn't belong here anymore, So he'd just get done with it and leave this damn place. </p><p>"Come in."</p><p>He really didn't expect almost half of the watch outside his door.</p><p>"Summon everyone in the great hall, Edd. I will meet you all there in few moments."</p><p>He looked at the 4 animals still playing around, more like three little small pets bothering one big bad wolf. He still couldn't think that they would grow up to be as big as their mother one day, speaking of which he didn't know exactly where she came from, he didn't even know there was a dragon left in the world, no one did, and why did she come out after all this time, that too to save him. He in his mind, thought of her as a she, because she brought the eggs to his pyre, so the eggs were probably laid by her. But she had flown away some time after he came out of his funeral fire with three baby dragons, after she was sure he and her children were not in mortal danger. He didn't understand how, but somehow he knew she was going for a hunt. It was like Ghost, he in his subconscious mind always knew what his wolf was up to. </p><p>"Alright you four, it's time to go meet some people and show them who we are." </p><p>All four of the animals seemed to understand Jon pretty well because, the dragon started chirping and Ghost stood up from his lying position. Jon took the dragons on his shoulders while the silver one still stayed on Ghost's back. He needed name for them soon, and for their mother too.</p><p>"so, what shall I call you?", Jon said while looking at the red dragon. It was almost ironical to say she reminded of him of Sansa and Catelyn, the two persons who actually liked him the least in his home, at least when Sansa grew up enough to understood the term bastard from her lady mother. He sometimes wondered about her too, not as much as he did about Arya, but she had been his sister too. He remembered when she was little she used to make him and Robb play knights and princes where she was the princess, and he was never the prince. It had always been like that, when he was younger he had never questioned it, but he had understood later, Robb and Sansa were prince and princess and he was knight. </p><p>Perhaps it was all a cruel joke of fate when he was the prince in reality and not just in any child's play.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was thinking about pairing Jon with someone for a political purpose, and I came up with three final choices, Myrcella, Margaery or a Martell. I am not sure who will be the final one yet though.<br/>But there will definitely be one OC with Jon. It's not a harem or anything, it's just the same love vs duty psychology (Though it's not going to focus mainly at romance).</p><p>And as Jon (Stark)/ Dany is my guilty pleasure, I was thinking about writing one mini Weirwolf fic with Alpha Jon and human Dany xD. Jeez I am such a sucker for good Weirwolf fics on wattpad lmao, so should I ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The fire of his ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jon might sound like a jerk for few chapters, but let's be honest who wouldn't be after so much trauma?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>BRAN STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>Everything he had done, everything he had faced, everything he had endured, had brought him here, where he was supposed to be. He was always destined to be known as a bastard to become something more in life. It was all a circle, a circle that was coming to its beginning and he must not get disoriented from his path, to make it reach its end. And he'd help him, he'd guide him, he'd protect him, because he was the only way to save the humanity, but also because he was his brother. </p><p>He would go to Jon, because that was the place he was needed most. He might have lost his legs in that fall, but he had gained wings. </p><p>He might have failed to become the knight he always wished, but he had become something more.</p><p>He had felt when the raven had tried taking over him, his brain, his body and his senses, and he probably should have surrendered to him, but he didn't know how he had resisted. One moment, he was seeing Hodor lying on the ground, helplessly shouting, "Hold the door" while he couldn't do anything, even though he wanted to, so desperately, and the next moment he had this power surging through him all of a sudden and he pushed him out. Whatever or whoever he was, but Bran knew he needed to leave, for a moment he might have misunderstood the three eyed raven had died, but Bran knew he was alive, and very much plotting for another way, another way to gain what he had always desired, the Iron Throne. </p><p>Bran had seen it all, all the millions possibilities, he might not be Three-eyed Raven, but he was something, perhaps something more, only time would tell. And he had seen how his family had descended to death and destruction, how Jon ended up betrayed and alone in all of those possibilities, except one. </p><p>And he would help Jon turning that possibility into reality. </p><p>"Bran we will get slaughtered, they're coming!", Meera's voice sounded like she was almost giving up, and that was saying a lot about a person who's as headstrong as Meera. He focused his mind more, he had to get them out of that place, he had already lost Summer and Jojen for this hellhole, and came very close to losing Hodor too, he had brought them here, and he'd get them out of here. He could hear the haunting screams of the dead running towards them, but he still didn't open his eyes.</p><p>But all of a sudden something blew in his mind. Bran woke up startled from his trance. It was horses, two precisely. And there was two people who were riding the horses, two hooded figures, and there was something in their hands, which looked like it was a weapon, a burning weapon. Those two figures swiped through the dead, crushing them like they're nothing. Hodor stood in front him like a shield while Meera gripped her sword tighter, ready to fight. But they didn't need to. </p><p>The two hooded figures reached them.</p><p>"You need to leave! Now!"</p><p>Bran didn't know why, but that voice sounded unbelievably familiar to him. </p><p>"Who are you?", Meera looked at him with incredulous eyes.</p><p>"We don't have time for that Bran, we need to leave, NOW!", Meera was ready to run, and so was Hodor. </p><p>And that was when one of the figures removed his hood. He didn't look as Bran remembered, he looked different, like he was hardly living. His skin was so pale that it almost looked blue, his once gray eyes, full of life and excitement when he told them stories of his adventures, were blue, almost like the dead men they were running from. </p><p>"Uncle Benjen?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>MARGAERY TYRELL</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Get away from the city in the night, do not believe for a moment that they are going to release your brother, they instead might capture you too. Your brother was not very discreet in his rendezvouses, and Lannisters can buy anyone and everyone. There will be someone at your chamber at midnight, and you will leave the Capital Margaery."</p><p>She got that little note from her grandmother a while ago, but she still hadn't made up her mind. She knew her grandmother probably got that information from a reliable source but she didn't know how she could just leave her brother in this hellhole. But she also knew she would be no help to her brother if she'd ended up in the traps of Cersei. In the past few days all Margaery had done was to get on her nerves. Tommen was as useless as ever and Tywin really was living up to his reputation. And the High Sparrow was just a pawn of Cersei's hand, but she wondered for how long. </p><p>She knew they were getting more powerful each day which didn't help Cersei much except for the fact she could see the Tyrells suffering because Tywin was not happy with those fanatics. </p><p>She had been planning to use the old lion, use him to free her brother and to turn the oldest Lannister against his daughter, because Tywin Lannister was many things but dumb was not one of those. He would not give that much powers to a bunch of fanatics. </p><p>Jaime Lannister was another case though, he seemed like he had detached himself from Cersei after his brother had fled the city, but Margaery couldn't quite place the man. He seemed to be closer to Tommen than he was before, which made her rethink the rumors about her husband being the bastard son of Jaime and Cersei.</p><p>But she didn't have time for that, for any of that, she needed to decide, and soon. Loras was the person she cared most about, but she knew her grandmother too. Olenna Tyrel would never let her grandson die if there was even a slight chance of saving him.</p><p>Perhaps, to win, she first needed to accept her defeat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ROBB STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Brooding was Jon's thing you know.", his sister's voice sounded as annoying as it was when they were children. He scowled at her.</p><p>"Aye! I know what our brother was like, I was the one who had been with him since we were babes.", perhaps he sounded unnecessarily whiny, but Robb didn't care.</p><p>"Why wouldn't you talk to me? I am your sister, or if it's too weird, I'd suggest you talk to her!"</p><p>"I do not want to talk to anyone, Sansa, I told you. And it has nothing to do with Dany, I am just worried about Jon."</p><p>"If it's not about<em> your Dany</em> , then why have you been avoiding the queen since the last council meeting?", she sounded a little too much like their mother at the moment that he got more annoyed. He glared at her, she sighed.</p><p>"Look Robb, you both are capable leaders-", he couldn't help but snort at that remembering how 'his leadership' cost them their home and their army, and it was Sansa's turn to glare at him.</p><p>"Hear me out, will you? You might be very logical adults, but you both are equally stubborn and thick headed when it comes to matters that are not about politics. There is something between you two, a friendship, and don't you dare deny that! Listen to me Robb, not everyone are fortunate enough to find companions they like and love in their lives, especially someone like us, who have obligations, obligations this world had rained upon us. I am not saying you love her or you should marry her, not yet anyway, but just talk to her, do not lose a friend like her Robb, it's hard enough to find a decent one these days, let alone one like her. And even you can't disagree that a marriage between you two will be most valuable to north, to our home. You had enough chances to make decisions from your heart, it's high time you intertwin your heart and your brain for that brother."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>VAL</strong> </em>
</p><p>Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of God, and rightfully so. Not only, he had made wonders possible by coming out of his funeral pyre without a scratch and with dragons, which still sounded very foreign to her, but he also looked like a God then. His usually loose curls were collected in a loose bun, the scar above his right eye made him look older, much older than he was supposed to be, but this world hadn't let him be. </p><p>"I know you all must be going through a lot of thoughts right now, but I didn't come back from dead with dragons to sit here and do nothing. My name, my real name, is Aeron Targaryen, I am the last son of Targaryen dynasty and the Stark dynasty, even if I wish this wasn't the case, my family is gone, both sides of them, and I will avenge them."</p><p>There was a strength in his voice that she'd never heard before. As a wildling she never cared about the names as the southerners did, so the Targaryen or Stark name didn't mean as much to her people as the dragons, and the large direwolf. He could be Jon Snow and they'd still worship him after what they witnessed. </p><p>"I know what they called Targaryens, mad, vile and what they called the Starks, dumb, too honorable for our own sake. Aye, my father, the man raised me, was a honorable man, probably the most honorable man in whole Westeros, and they killed him. Lannister, Bolton, Frey, Greyjoy, Tyrell, I do not care who they are, what name or land they behold, what power they have, I will kill them all, all who were to blame for my family's downfalls. I am not asking the free folk to bow to me or kneel to me, I will not break my word to you, I promised I'll give you lands to live if you would fight with me, when the dead comes. But I will give you another choice, the bastard that holds Winterfell, Ramsay Bolton, will never let you live in peace if we do not take back my home. They betrayed my brother, killed him along with his pregnant wife in a wedding feast, I will burn down every last one of them if I have to, but I will take it back, but I'd rather not. So I ask you, will you fight with me?"</p><p>There was pregnant pause, there was every elder of the free folk present in the great hall, but she supposed she could start though.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck your name is King Crow, you saved us, you rescued us from the dead when you didn't have to, I knew I'd follow you then. And after seeing you defeating death itself just makes it too easy, I'll fight for you, from this day until the end of my days.", from corner of her eyes she saw Tormund standing up.</p><p>They all cheered for him, they all were ready to kill for him and if needed, die for him.</p><p>"Good, now that we are settled about future wars, I'd like to bring justice to those who murdered me. Edd, bring them to the courtyard.", as he stood up his dragons began to screech loudly while his wolf just stood tall before them, ready to tear throats if anyone dared to harm them.</p><p>Her eyes locked with Jon's for a moment and Val could almost hear her heart thudding in her chest. She knew he didn't love her, she didn't think she did either, not until then anyway. She forced herself to not think like that, he was a King, or he was going to be, and she was just a wildling, she was hardly a queen, no matter how much their people called her the Wildling princess. She might be pretty enough for a quick fuck or two, but she was hardly someone he'd choose as wife.</p><p>The execution was what she had expected it to be, full of rage from Jon and surprises for those traitors. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't enjoy watching those fuckers choke to death. Although she was a little bit surprised when Jon ordered those bodies to be kept in the ice cells before he gave his cloak to the thin an, whose name was Edd.</p><p>It was not long before she made her way to his chambers, she knew what they had was temporary, but she would take whatever she'd get. </p><p>He was naked chested when he opened the door. She raised a brow at him, "Are you telling me that the fire had warmed you too much to feel the cold of north!", there was amusement in her voice, and he felt it too and he chuckled lightly before spreading the door wide. She saw the dragons, as strange as it sounded, were on his desk eating the meats he'd brought, with vigour while the Wolf was standing beside Jon with his piercing gaze. Perhaps he was a little bit more protective of Jon after what happened, she couldn't blame him.</p><p>"Don't worry about him, he's just a bit cautious, he refuses to let me out of sight.", even though he had said it with a smile, she could see his clouded eyes. There was a fire in those gray eyes since he came back, but again who would be same after they died and came back?</p><p>She cleared her throat when she realized she'd been staring at him. There was a smirk on his face which almost looked too cocky to be on Jon Snow's face.</p><p>"Do you think you could have some company now, or do you wish to be alone?", she didn't want to assume anything, he pretended to think for a moment before replying.</p><p>"I could use some company.", there was a growl in his voice which clearly proved that he had every intention to fuck her. She left huge sigh internally, she had thought he would probably stop fucking her once he'd decided he would be fighting to win back his family's throne. </p><p>"Although, we'll probably have these children here, and I'd be lying if I said I don't feel any protectiveness towards them, they're just children, they can't yet protect themselves.", It was the first time, Jon had talked about them freely, but suddenly there was a loud thud, followed by a screech outside at that moment. </p><p>Jon's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed out of the door, the dragons, two of them on his shoulder and one was on Ghost's back as they came out of his chambers.</p><p>She stood still while she looked at the huge black dragon nudging Jon's chest while he scratched the beast's scales. It was astonishing to watch them, and soon the little dragons were screeching loudly too before Jon placed them on the ground in front of, what looked like, their mother. It was all very confusing for normal people, to be honest. </p><p>It was sometime after Jon left them with their mother and returned with Ghost.</p><p>"Sorry, they were just enthusiastic to see their mother, and you could say I was also wondering where she went off to.", she didn't think she'd understand their bond ever, so she just shrugged.</p><p>"Ghost stay here, you can protect me from the door too, and she's not a threat.", his voice was gentle, it hardly sounded like he was ordering his pet wolf.</p><p>Perhaps she shouldn't have been too surprised when Jon pinned her to the door as soon as it closed while claiming her mouth like a starved man. </p><p>Not that she was complaining, she tried to return his kiss with as much enthusiasm as him, but he was just too powerful that day, even for a warrior girl like her. And before she knew it, her furs were on the ground while Jon's fingers were fucking her cunt. They way he licked her neck and her rock hard nipples while he rubbed her nub made her come on the spot without him trying much.</p><p>The scars looked fresh, and there was a flicker of rage in his eyes when he saw her staring at those, but it was gone as soon as it came, she kneeled at the edge of the bed where he was standing, his not so small pecker, as Tormund liked to tease him, was hard and veiny and delicious. She kissed those scars before giving a lick at his length. She heard him groan in his throat before her hair was fisted in his palm. Val was hardly a timid girl, but at that moment, when Jon was standing before her while he brought her mouth close to his cock with his dark eyes staring at her with lust, she supposed she could submit, especially if it was to a wolf and a dragon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next will be Jon's POV, and boy he got some serious bloodthirst.<br/>A lost wolf will find a way home.<br/>A confused Lion will be ordered with a task.<br/>Dany and Robb will get some quality time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Children in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you guys want me to detailed smut or just keep it minimal?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>When he woke up, he was warm and satiated. He looked at his side to find Val asleep, he decided to let her stay that way. Not that he was someone who bragged about his sexual prowess, but he probably had worn her out last night. He didn't even remember how many times he had taken her, in how many ways he had fucked her, hard and fast, he'd worried if he was being too rough for a moment but she quickly brushed it off by saying she could take it. He looked at her body which was covered with his bite marks, her nipples were taut and red, her cunt was swollen and his seeds were all over her cunt and thighs. He cursed himself mentally when he felt his cock stir, he was not a green boy who always thought with their dick. He left the warmth of bed to find his children. When last night, their mother came, he didn't know how, but he could feel she wanted her children near, and even though he was a bit hesitant in the beginning, because they were so small, but she was their mother and it was sufficient to say she could protect herself and her children. </p><p>He found Ghost laying in front of the fire, which had almost gone out, he had let him in after he and Val were done, mainly because the wolf was scratching his door and also because he felt at peace when Ghost was near him. He had enough of trusting people and getting betrayed for one lifetime. He couldn't afford to make anymore mistakes. </p><p>They were curled up together, all four of them, it was a sight that filled his dead heart with warmth. He had yet to come up with names, and when the black dragon suddenly looked at his eyes, his red eyes so similar to Ghost, yet so different, full of a emotion that he had only seen in another person, that too only for few moments, he knew what he would call her. </p><p>"Lynax", she let out a soft growl, which almost sounded like purring to his ears. Her scales were hot, even in the north, he truly didn't feel much cold then. </p><p>He knelt to the ground to scoop his children up, the red one was nibbling his fingers, while she looked at him with her burning yellow eyes, and he was reminded of Sansa for a moment, when she was only three name days old and used to hold his little finger with her little fist, it was when she still saw him as a brother and not as a bastard. Not that, he ever blamed her, it was all her lady mother. </p><p>"Serena", it was not totally because he wanted to name them after his family, and but she felt like a Serena to Jon, and to her too apparently, because she let out a sound of approval.</p><p>He looked at the green dragon peering at them with his dark eyes, and Jon knew what to call him too, "Rhaegal", he kept both dragons on his shoulders while bent to pick up the last one. </p><p>She had the most exquisite coloring among all of them, while her eyes were a shade of blue Jon had never seen. "Astrid!", unlike her siblings her voice wasn't loud or demanding, it was soft, almost sounded like cooing to Jon's ears.</p><p>The sound of footsteps made them break their cocoon, Ghost was alert at once and so was Lynax, but it only turned out to be Edd.</p><p>"You should see this!", there was a nervousness in his voice that made Jon straighten himself immediately. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>BENJEN STARK</strong> </em>
</p><p>He had never thought he'd see his father, big brother and sister's death in the span of four moons, he had never thought he'd see his trueborn nephew, the only remaining piece of his sister grow up as a bastard, so he had left. If he'd be true to himself and confess, he would say that he ran, he had ran because he couldn't bear to look at that child's face everyday when he thought himself to be worth much less than his siblings, when he thought his mother didn't care for him. Even when Jon was with his siblings, he was happy, there was a certain melancholy around him that made his heart ache.</p><p>And he had never though he'd survive that day. His ranging was almost done, they hadn't found a clue, he hoped to return to Castle black in two nights, he hoped to return to Jon. But he never could. They came out of nowhere, three of them, their terrifying blue eyes were only heard in myths and children's tales, but he could see they were no myth. They might not be flesh and blood, but they were every bit of real as he was. </p><p>He was overpowered in a blink of eye, their ice spears shattered his steel sword into dusts and before he could comprehend anything it pierced through his gut. He didn't remember much after that when he woke up in that cave. It was warm, warmer than it should've been beyond the wall, and there was a strange smell, he had later found out it was the smell of the medicine which cured him, or better say, prevented him from turning into one of them. </p><p>He didn't know how he was alive, he didn't know who saved him, but he did see the hooded man sitting in a corner of the cave, sharpening a blade, which seemed awfully familiar to him. And there were the children, another truth which he'd believed to be a myth, the children of the forest. They were small and green, which initially was awfully strange for his eyes, but he'd grown used to them. They had lived at that cave, hidden from the world for ages, they said they were old, older than any human alive. </p><p>They told him about the others and the three eyed-raven. They told him how there were more children of the forest, who were in the clutch of the raven. They told him how the magic in his Stark blood saved him, because the Night King was not just a mere villain in this story, he was much more than that, and how this story had roots deeper than the sea. </p><p>That was almost three years ago. Since then, he'd been preparing, preparing to help Jon, training to kill the others, and learning to live. </p><p>But he wasn't the only one.</p><p>He looked at Bran's incredulous face as he asked him for answers. He had initially thought they'd lost Bran, that the crow had managed to take over his mind and his body. But he'd been wrong, it would seem, their blood had strong magic after all.  </p><p>"How are you alive uncle? And how did you find us? And who is this man with you? I-I don't understand, so much has happened since you left Winterfell, they killed them, father, Robb, mother, Arya-", he had to stop himself from taking the boy in his arms.</p><p>He knew how much they'd gone through, all of them, they were only children who paid for their parent's actions. He could see how this world had forced them to grow beyond their age. They all had so much trauma, but they never properly acknowledged it, they just had to go on. </p><p>Jon, Robb, Daenerys, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, all of them, were just children. </p><p>"Benjen, we have to get out of here, we can hold all of them off, you take the girl, I'll take the boy. The giant can run, can't he?"</p><p>He could see the protest in Bran's eyes, but he turned to Hodor instead. </p><p>"Hodor, we have to run, do you understand?"</p><p>"Hodor!"</p><p>He didn't have to tell Meera twice, she was on the horse as soon he had said the words. </p><p>Bran had to be dragged though. </p><p>"Do you trust me? I'll explain everything, but we need to move, now!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>JAIME LANNISTER</strong> </em>
</p><p>"She is gone, we have searched the whole city!".</p><p>Whatever his sister was planning against the Tyrells seemed to fail when they were informed that Margaery had fled the city. Perhaps his sister had underestimated the queen of Thornes. His father looked annoyed, and his son, Tommen, looked heartbroken. He couldn't help but feel bad for him, Jaime had realized that Tommen truly did feel something for that smirking girl. Jaime hadn't been too fond of her, and when he had tried to warn Tommen, it seemed like he was already too deep into it. He didn't deserve this.</p><p>He was just a child, as was Myrcella. Thinking about his little girl had brought another wave of guilt. He should've been there for her. But he lost her, he didn't know if she was safe in Dorne, not after what happened to Oberyn. </p><p>"Another scandal! The royal family is looking like a circus now a days to the smallfolk!", his father's voice rang through the whole room, and for the zillionth time he thought about leaving this hellhole. </p><p>He truly had a dysfunctional family, because Cersei refused to give up Loras Tyrell and insisted that he should die, even though he was not much of a criminal, not more than him and Cersei anyway.</p><p>He couldn't even recognize her then. Perhaps she had always been like this, hateful, and he still fell for her. </p><p>But he didn't anymore. It had taken time, but he had finally let himself confess that to himself.</p><p>Once he had thought the day he would stop loving his sister would be his last day. But Jaime truly didn't feel anything for the woman standing in front him. </p><p>"You are going to Dorne.", there was a finality in his father's voice. </p><p>He didn't know his father had any conscience, even for his own granddaughter. </p><p>"What?", he hoped his voice didn't sound as hopeful as he was from inside. </p><p>"You are going to Dorne, and your are going to bring Myrcella back. We can't afford a potential enemy who has something to threaten us with. Tyrells are probably plotting by now, and Martells had been waiting for that moment. The moment they'll see an ally, they're going to strike."</p><p>He didn't know if he agreed on the politics, but he sure was excited to see his daughter. Tommen had Cersei and his father, he would be safe in the capital. But his little girl was all alone, among the snakes, she needed him the most.</p><p>He nodded before leaving. </p><p>"Jaime!"</p><p>He turned around to find a sword in his father's hand. </p><p>"This is the sword that was made for Joffrey. I know you do not have the sword that was given to you, and I would not ask, not now. Take it, and take that sellsword with you. And Bring her back, do not disappoint me this time, Jaime."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>DAENERYS TARGARYEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Your grace, Lord Stark is outside."</p><p>She was annoyed, so annoyed that she didn't bother to reply, only nodded. The wind was chilling, she shivered before heading inside. Since they'd been living in the Pyramid, the balcony had become her favorite place. </p><p>"Dany-", she cut him off with a formal greeting.</p><p>"Lord Stark."</p><p>He left a sigh. She supposed she was not being very fair to him either. They had agreed to be friendly, she had agreed on that too. Then why was she acting like a spoiled princess when he hadn't given her his attention. Perhaps she was so used to with being everyone's center of attention since Robb had joined her, she thought she'd always be like that. </p><p>Internally she was even more annoyed at the infamous bastard brother of Robb, who managed to gain Robb's concern even being miles away. What was so special about a bastard anyway? Dany simply did not understand. Yes, she knew they grew up as siblings, but then she looked at Lady Stark, and she was so kind and gentle to Dany, a mere stranger, that she sympathized that woman for bearing the proof of his husband's infidelity right in front of her eyes. Would she be able to love a child that was borne out of his father's seed but not from her mother womb? Or, would she be able to love a child of Robb if he dishonored her for a mere whore? She didn't think soo.</p><p>And she should not think about Robb like that, she told herself for the hundredth time.</p><p>"Can we talk?", his voice was heavy with emotions and Dany had to force herself to keep her expressions neutral.</p><p>"We are talking."</p><p>"Look, for what it's worth, I am sorry. Sansa, as much as I hate to admit it, was right, I had my head up my arse. I lived in the past, when I have a future right in front of my eyes."</p><p>She would not cry, she would not cry, Daenerys Targaryen didn't cry for men. </p><p>"What do you mean Robb?", she wished her voice hadn't broken like that. </p><p>He looked at her for a moment, his blue eyes deep into her purple ones. And then he was kissing her, kissing her like she had never been kissed, kissing her like he wanted to devour her.</p><p>"That's what I meant, Dany.", she hated when he looked at her like that, she didn't like being vulnerable to anything, not even to his charms. But she was. There was a fight going inside her, a part of her wanted to kiss him and melt into his heat while the other part wanted to disentangle herself from him and punish him with distance for days, like he did to her.</p><p>But who was she lying to? That would be a punishment to herself as well, and looking at his face, she could see the regret and she could see his lust, lust for her. And she would not let him be her weakness, instead he would be her strength. He had always been that, he was a friend, one she held very dear to her heart. Daenerys had yearned for a home for as long as she could remember, she might not have anyone with her blood left, but family was much more than just blood. </p><p>It was about love and care and trust.</p><p>He would be her family, and perhaps his family would be too. </p><p>She did not have to be alone anymore. She could be happy.</p><p>"Dany?", his worried voice broke her from her reverie, she could see the fear in his eyes, fear of rejection, perhaps fear of losing another woman he loved.</p><p>That was enough for her to press her lips to his. They were soft, and he tasted like wine, sweet and addicting. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>GENDRY </strong> </em>
</p><p>He was quite shocked when he was called to Jon's council meeting that morning. He had come to the wall to do something great with his life, but it seemed like he was in for much more. Jon had asked him not to take his vows so he could join them when they leave to take Winterfell. He was planning to leave anyway, after he had met Shireen, he knew that girl needed him, she had no one, and even if he was a bastard, he was her family, the only one she had left. </p><p>"They have Rickon!", he had never heard Jon like that, since he came back to life he'd been full of rage. That speech he gave, about conquering Winterfell and then Westeros scared him for a moment. And why wouldn't it? He had dragons for fuck's sake! For all he knew, Jon could burn down the Red Keep.</p><p>But would he? Would he get mad like his grandfather? </p><p>No, Jon was not like that. He was good, he was kind, he was someone who fought for people, he was Arya's favorite brother would loved her dearly, how could a person who had so much love inside him turn evil?</p><p>But he was not truly Jon, not really. He called himself Aeron Targaryen, said that was the name his parents had given him. His parents, Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the two people whose love cost the realm its peace, and million lives. </p><p>"How do we know it's true? I mean, Ramsay Bolton is not exactly known for his honor. It can be a trap, your grace.", he was actually not expecting Davos to call him 'your grace' so soon.</p><p>"It's true, I have a feeling about this. And we were planning to retake Winterfell anyway, this would be just earlier than we thought. Edd, do we have enough food supplies? Enough for us to take and you to keep?"</p><p>"I do not think so. I mean we can send you with food supplies for almost two moons, but not more than that. But even then, you have to send us supplies as soon as you claim Winterfell back. That means you <em>have</em> to win this, J-your grace."</p><p>A smirk appeared in Jon's face that was so unlike, well <em>Jon. </em></p><p>"Oh, don't worry. I will."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BRAN STARK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seeing his lost uncle had given him a hope he had not felt since he had fallen from that tower. But it was gone as soon as it came, when he saw his eyes were blue. For a moment he thought his uncle to be one of them, but he could almost feel the human energy from Benjen. </p><p>They had finally reached somewhere, he didn't know the place but his uncle seemed to be at ease, which meant he was at least familiar to the place. It was a cave, but much warmer the one of the Three-eyed Raven. And they seemed to almost reach it's end.</p><p>It was beautiful. He didn't think there was a place as green as that in this far north.</p><p>It felt like Winterfell in summer.</p><p>But he shook himself from the distractions. He needed answers and he needed them now. The man who had helped them with their uncle was standing close to them too,  but he could not see his face, he still had the hood in front of his eyes. </p><p>"What is going on uncle Benjen? What is this place? Why are we here? And h-how are you alive?"</p><p>His uncle left a deep breath before nodding.</p><p>"I know this might sound a little strange, but I promise it's the truth.", Benjen paused for a moment before turning his head towards the hooded stranger.</p><p>"Rahegar, will you please?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know! I know!<br/>Believe me he is not going to come back as some long lost hero.<br/>He is a complicated character and one I think was much deeper than people give him credit for.</p><p>Also will reveal the backstory in next chapter.<br/>Robb-Dany smut is coming.<br/>Dark Jon is coming too (do not worry, it's only a phase xD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Future before the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>It had been years since he'd last been around this many living breathing humans, and it was safe to say he was not prepared for it. His son's little brother started shouting at him as soon as Benjen had spoken out. And for a moment he was actually afraid that Bran Stark actually might try to make that giant accompanying him strangle him. </p><p>At least his son hadn't grown up without love. He'd grown up amongst his family. </p><p>He knew he had a long way to gain these people's trust, and he was willing to try.</p><p>"I know you must think of me a coward, but let me just explain-"</p><p>"I do not think of you as a coward, I know you are one.", he knew they probably hated him but he still had to take a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>He used to be loved once, they all adored him, the smallfolk, the high lords, even the petty maesters. They called him, 'The good dragon', 'The Wise Prince', they thought he would be the best King they'd see in a century, and he failed them all. </p><p>Even though he regretted some of his actions in the past, for the most part, he would not change it at all. He was never meant to be a king and his family's dynasty was always fated to end the way it did. </p><p>A phoenix needs to be turned into ashes to be reborn.</p><p>"I am not going to give you my apology for staying alive, Brandon Stark, as much as I appreciate your concern for my son's well being, We all had our own journeys and our own battles, sometime different roads lead to the same castle. Your uncle had been here for years too, would you accuse him of abandoning Aeron too?"</p><p>"His name is <em>Jon, </em>it has been since he was born, since you did abandon him. And we are Jon's family, his real family and I would not let you hurt him anymore than you already have.", Rhaegar had heard from Benjen about their family. He called it a pack.</p><p>The pack of wolves, they protected each other, they killed for each other and if needed they'd die for each other. He didn't know if he should admire them or fear them. He might never be a father to Jon, but Jon was his son.</p><p>"I am not here to argue about who loves my <em>son </em>more. There's a war coming, a war which is much more bigger than our petty arguments and any rebellions this world has seen. Name, blood, crown, throne, nothing will matter when the winter comes. When we'll be squabbling like little children, they'll end humanity from its roots. Why do you think the raven tried to possess you Lord Stark? </p><p>I have been in this cave for 20 years, I have seen my family losing everything, I have seen my little brother and sister being forced to grow up in streets and hungry, I have seen my wife and children die, they raped her first, they tortured her, they smashed little Aegon's head and they stabbed my Rhaenys' innocent body a thousand times, I have seen the love of my life dying when my little son clung to her death body wailing because he was hungry, I have seen it all, and that is my punishment for living while they could not.</p><p>Do you think if I had a way, I would abandon Jon? I have seen him crying in his pillows because no one kissed his forehead before tucking him into bed like your mother did to Robb, I have seen him waking up from nightmares about icy demons when he was just but three name days old, I have seen him pretending to be weaker than Robb in everything because he was told that he was supposed to be, I have seen him hating the bastard name and then making it his shield, and I have seen him how he had loved your father. Jon might know the truth now, but I suppose the only father he'd accept in his life will always be Eddard Stark. </p><p>I hate and respect that man at the same time. I owe him, but he took the place which was mine and I can never regain that. He saw Jon's first steps, his first words, gave his first sword, saw his first hunt, and had his love. I envy him a great deal Lord Stark but I can not afford to dwell about my personal feelings when the whole realm is at risk. </p><p>I do not know how much do you know about the Targaryens having prophetic dreams, but it was the reason we were the only ones who survived the doom of Valyria, the only one to make an impact anyways. I had dreams about a night which lasted a generation. Everywhere there was fire and ice, it was surreal. The fire was blue, it was not hot, it was cold instead, it burned a lot worse than the hot fire, I do not know how I knew all of that, but it felt real. When I was a child, I thought of it as a mere nightmare, but as I grew and read, I got to know about the long night and the legend to end it, the Azor Ahai. </p><p>I always believed the promised prince was supposed to be born into our bloodline, I believed the dragon must have three heads to survive the great war, I thought my son Aegon, Rhaenys and Aeron would be three heads of the Dragon. </p><p>At first, I had thought Aegon would be the prince that was promised, when Elia had told me she was with child again, I was so sure it would be a boy and it was.</p><p>But then I met your aunt, I know what they say about us, about me, that I had seduced a girl when I was a married man, I was mad, driven by prophecies, but no matter what drove us together, I loved her, I hadn't loved anyone as I loved her. My marriage with Elia was not my choice, but my duty, I respected her and we'd grown to care for each other, and I failed her, I failed her children too, the children who were mine to protect and love. But Lyanna, I chose her, from the moment I had laid my eyes on her, I had continued to choose her. I am hers and she is mine, till the end of my days, we promised each other, and one day I'll return to her, but today is not the day.</p><p>She was fierce, she was no ordinary woman who fell for a prince's charms, she challenged me in every step, she advised me, she guided me. There has not been a single day that I have not dreamt of being in her arms again, my life has been nothing but misery since she had left me. She had been the life of my soul in a very short time and left me hollow in even less. </p><p>I was wrong, Aegon was not the price who was promised. Jon is, it is him and only him who can stop the Night King, but he'll need our support and guidance, specially yours. He is lost now, I can feel him, he is alone and scared but he had learned to hide the child inside him, so he's become cold. He needs us, he needs <strong>you and your family</strong>. What is that you say, 'The Lone wolf dies but the pack survives', you need to protect your pack, Lord Stark.</p><p>Years ago, when I met my Kingsguard before going to the battle at the Trident, I asked my best warriors to protect Jon, and Lyanna. People think of them as dead as me now. But I never went to the Trident, Arthur had already sent a pretender in my place, I was angry at first, angry that they made me look like a coward, but then they told me about Lyanna and her condition. She was weak, she hardly could carry the baby and there was not a single maester we could trust with their lives, so I stayed. I stayed when she gave birth to Jon, he was so small and all his mother. His dark hair and eyes, but the happiness did not last long, Lya was dying and Ned Stark had reached Dorne within days after the battle. We had lost, my family had lost, but I still hid away. </p><p>And I wouldn't change that for anything, I got to share those last days with Lya and Jon and that was everything to me. The only regret I have is that I couldn't save Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, I was so sure Jaime would protect them, but he was all alone too, alone with my father.</p><p>Ser Arthur did lose the battle to your father, but he never died. Because I told him not to, I knew I would have never been able to give Jon half of the life that Ned Stark could, not after I had lost everything. He might have sorrow beyond my imaginations, but he also had love, he had a family, he had people who cared for him and still do fiercely, you wolves do love fiercely.", he didn't know he was crying.</p><p>When was the last time he had cried, or showed any emotion at all? Probably when he said goodbye to Lya.</p><p>The Stark boy still had a cold exterior on his face but he could see the sadness in his eyes when he heard about his aunt.</p><p>"Au-aunt Lyanna, father never talked about her, we had always assumed because it was too hard for him. And there was only another person whom father never talked about, Jon's mother. How could we all be so ignorant of a truth that was right before our eyes all along.</p><p>But you are right, we need to stop squabbling among each other if we want to survive this winter. And I have a family to save, a home to return to, perhaps we can help each other."</p><p>He nodded before looking at Benjen. </p><p>"I think it's time we bring them back home too, we need to send a raven to Bravos."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>JON SNOW</strong> </em>
</p><p>He stared at the piece of parchment in his hand. Sam had sent the raven just that morning, and he was successful. He did find the proof Jon's legitimacy, but as Jon hold it in his hand, he wondered if he even needed it.</p><p>He was a Stark and a Targaryen, and he didn't need a piece of parchment to prove either of that. Both the blood of the first men and the Andals ran through his veins, and most importantly, he had dragons. He was not necessarily planning to burn down cities, people already think of the Targaryens mad as it was, but he would if he needed to.</p><p>What did mercy and honor do for him anyway?</p><p>It got him killed.</p><p>It got his family killed.</p><p>And he'd not make the same mistakes as them. </p><p>He looked at the parchment in his hand before stroking the dragon on his shoulder slightly.</p><p>"Dracarys", his voice was soft, but Rhaegal left a breathe of fire hot enough to burn down the only proof of his parentage. </p><p>A soft knock startled him.</p><p>He looked at the ashes that rested on his hand before dusting his hand off. </p><p>It was only Gendry. </p><p>He looked as wary as he had been since Jon had basically declared war. Jon couldn't blame him, as long as he didn't betray him, Jon was fine with a little fear, even from friends. They indeed should be scared of him, they didn't know about the fire that was raging inside his cold heart, they didn't know he had dreamt about killing his enemies every time he had held Dark Sister in his hand, which was quite often as he had been preparing to fight with both hands.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Gendry?"</p><p>"I-I just wanted to talk you about something. I have already told you how I believe Arya is alive, I was wondering, i-if it would be possible to search for her once you've taken Witerfell."</p><p>Jon raised an eyebrow at the man who was fidgeting while he talked about his little sister. But mentally Jon did thank him, he had not wondered about the possibility of any of his family being alive since he had been resurrected, he had only thought about their deaths. </p><p>"She is my sister, my baby sister, do you really think I would give up on her if there is even a slight chance of her being alive? I am going to bring back her home, I am bringing all of them home, the last of the Starks. Sansa, Bran, Rickon and A-Arya. We will be together, soon.", he didn't even believe his own words, but gods if he didn't wish them to be true!</p><p>If only he could spend one more day with all of them before they all got lost in the world, if only he could tell Robb how much He loved him and he would always be his brother, if only he could tell Ned that he was the only father he probably needed in his life and he was glad to have him, if only he could mess Arya's wild curls one more time, if only-</p><p>"Jon!"</p><p>"Huh! Did you say something?"</p><p>"I just, I just asked as we are leaving tomorrow, is there something particular you want me to do, you know in the war?", Gendry sounded so nervous that Jon had to suppress a smirk. </p><p>"You said, you were good with hammers, eh? We'll see how good you're at killing with them."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>ROBB</strong> <strong>STARK</strong></em>
</p><p>When he woke up he felt something was snuggled up to his torso, something warm and soft. He figured he was dreaming again, dreaming of her moonlight hair and plump lips and perky arse that was giving him quite a view while her tits were pressed up against his skin.</p><p>It had been a long time since he had felt this satiated, and he didn't want to remember the last time he had. He really did pinch himself just to make sure she was real, they were real. She had forgiven him, she had taken him and she had loved him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that Robb was almost afraid to mess her up, but the way her hardened nipples were grazing the skin of his belly made him too hard. </p><p>He allowed his rough hands to caress her smooth skin before reaching down to take a handful of her arse. She moaned sleepily, still not awake, but Robb already felt himself hardening. He slowly slipped away from her, careful not to wake her yet, before dipping his mouth to the curve of her neck. She was too alluring for him to resist. </p><p>He found himself kissing and licking the spine on her back before slowly approaching, what could be described as Goddess's arse, it was all round and pink and he couldn't help but lick her cheeks. He already felt her stirring but as he stared at her round rear he couldn't help but sink his teeth on her right cheek. She let out a loud squeal before turning her head behind to find his face just above her cunt. He gave her a feral look before lapping at her sweet flower. </p><p>He hadn't tasted anything more divine in his life, she was everything he had dreamt of and more and he would let her know that every chance he'd get. He knew neither of them had the best luck when it came to marriage or love, but he'd be the most foolish man on earth to let her go.  </p><p>"R-Robb, oh-oh, wha-", but her sentence was cut short when he nipped at her nub. He removed his mouth from her to look at her face once and he was not disappointed.</p><p>She looked like something out of the world then, her hair falling down her back like a cascade, her eyes darker than midnight while she was screaming his name, it was a sight Robb would cherish forever. </p><p>"Are you in pain?", even though it would physically hurt him to not fuck her then, he'd still stop. He knew she was no maiden, but he also knew she didn't exactly have the loving marriage with her former husband. </p><p>"No, I am fine, but I-I want to ride you.", her face was flushed,  and he still wondered how a queen, brave and ruthless like her, can blush like a girl when she was in bed, but he didn't complain anyway, if anything that made her look even more endearing to him.</p><p>He lifted himself from her before pulling her onto his laps while his back rested on the headboard. </p><p>"Yeah?", he knew he was smiling when he whispered to her while he nuzzled her breast. He looked up at her to find her looking right back at him with equal passion, "Ride away, then, my queen. You are after all a dragon, I believe you're soaking wet cunt can not wait any longer, and neither can my coc-", his words died in his throat when he felt that welcome heat surround his cock.</p><p>She felt even better than she looked and Robb could only move his hip with more vigour when she had screamed his name while she came down from her high.</p><p>Later they laid on her bed while he was stroking her hair, her steady breath more calming to him than seeds of poppy. </p><p>"We ought to talk, you know."</p><p>"Aye, we do, but not now, now we just need to hold each other while we sleep."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With my semester coming, so I wasn't able write everything I wanted in this chapter, but the next one will be big.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>